Of Bananas, Oranges, and Road Rollers
by Amethyst.Amaryllis
Summary: Rarely updated Rin/Len oneshot collection. Number Twenty-Three: Cross-Dress;;  In which Rin walks in on her brother wearing her clothes . . .
1. 1: Uke or Seme?

**Title: **Uke or Seme?

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimed.

**Dedication: **I dedicate this one to hamxham. She writes such good, inspiring fanfictions—go read 'em!

**Words: **1,738

**Warning**: Uhm? Twincest and some . . . sexual themes, I guess?And a lot of ooc.

* * *

**Number One: Uke or Seme;;**

_Rin has been behaving strange, Len is curious, and Miku just wants to know if the latter is an uke or seme.

* * *

_

Rin Kagamine screamed as she awoke from her dream with a horrifying realization.

It wasn't as though she had had a nightmare—she was sixteen and far too old for them, in her opinion—but rather, she had a very _pleasant _dream. One that greatly involved her brother, Len, herself, a bed, and very little clothing. She was an average (well, as average as a famous singer could be) teenage girl with raging hormones, and she knew it was considered normal to have dreams such as these, but why were they constantly about her brother? Personally, she blamed the "Spice!" video her brother did—honestly, they were both singers, and music videos were not a rare thing for them, but no one should ever be allowed to be so sexy. It just wasn't _right _to see one's own brother in that light—of course, the fangirls didn't mind the video in the least and it had been a big hit . . . regardless, Rin was Not Happy.

Especially because she just realized that she had fallen in love with her brother.

It wasn't even the cute sort of love between siblings, the innocent kind where elderly couples watch on and say things like "Aw, what a cute brother and sister!" Nope, Rin Kagamine was in _love _love with her twin brother, Len Kagamine. This was wrong, oh so wrong, and she didn't even _want _to go into details on how wrong it was.

"Rin."

At the sound of the familiar voice, she squeaked in surprise and fell off the bed, landing on her butt. Tears forming in her eyes from the pain, she glanced up at the boy who seemed rather amused. "Len! What are you doing here?"

"We sleep in the same bed, remember? What's wrong with you Rin?" He was chuckling as he took her arm and pulled her back onto the bed. The girl blushed at the contact and worked to hide her face with her hair.

"A-ah, yeah, that's right. I forgot."

Len frowned, "How can you forget?"  
"It's late." She glanced at the digital alarm clock at the side of the bed for confirmation before saying again, "It's late."

"Well, yeah, but how can you _not _notice someone sleeping next to you?"

"I-I was, uhm, distracted."

He rose an eyebrow, "Yeah, about that. You screamed—did you have a bad dream?"  
Almost saying "no", Rin had to stop herself—what was she supposed to tell him? That he had a dream about him and her doing things to each other on the bed they now sat on? She didn't think so! "I-uh- yeah. I did."

"Do you want to talk about it?"  
"No!" Her face turned bright red, this time she was unable to hide it.

"Are you embarrassed?" Len teased.

"Forget it. Let's go back to bed."

Her brother reluctantly sighed and nodded, "Okay. But if you need to talk, I'm here 'kay?"  
"Hmm. Okay." She closed her eyes before a thought struck her, "Hey, don't you think we're a little old to still be sharing a bed?"

"Do you want to stop?" He gently inquired.

After a moment of thought, Rin shook her head, though she knew he couldn't see her in the dark, "No, not really."

"Then no, we're not too old for it."

Laughing at her brother's logic, she decided it was best to agree with it, "Good night, Len."

"Good night, Rin."

**XOXOXOX**

"Rin!"

The girl turned to face her brother as he ran to catch up with her. She knew that he had gone for a run, but seeing him hot and sweaty wearing baggy clothing caused her breathing to become irregular and her cheeks turned a light pink color. She couldn't believe it, really—how could she even _think _of her brother that way? It was so horrendously wrong. She could always blame "Spice!" but she knew the only real person to blame this time was . . . Miku.  
Yes, she really and truly blamed the young (but older than her) woman. Miku was always talking about "cute" boys, and lately, had focused her topic of discussion to Len. In fact, just earlier that day, Miku had turned to Rin and said, "Hey, Rin, do you know if your brother is an uke or a seme?"

At first, Rin had innocently inquired what the _hell _those were, and had promptly turned a dark red colour upon finding out. Stuttering a quick "I-I don't know." Rin dashed out of the diner the two had been eating at.

This was exactly what was on Rin's mind when Len had come up to her.

"Rin? Is something wrong?"

She had been motionless for quite some time, so she wasn't exactly surprised he asked, but his voice had startled her out of her reverie and she flinched. "A-ah, no, sorry, I'm fine."

"You sure? You seem a bit . . . off."

"O-oh? Really? Gosh, sorry."

"Sorry? What are you sorry for?" He seemed puzzled.

"U-uhm? I guess for being so distracted lately." She bit her lip, "Did you need something?"

"No, I was just on my way home. What about you?"  
"Yeah, home. That's where I was going." She blinked. She sounded like such an _idiot _talking to her brother lately.

"Do you want to go together, then?"

Finding that there would be no reason for her to logically decline, she nodded stiffly and began walking alongside her brother.

"So, where'd you go?" He asked, looking at her with curious blue eyes that made her knees strangely weak.

"I went out for lunch with Miku."

"Oh really? Talk about anything interesting."

"Not really, just you." The words slipped out of her mouth before she could stop it and she stopped suddenly, not quite believing that she had seriously just said that.

"Is that so?" She could _hear _the smirk in his voice, "What about me?"  
"U-uh, not much. Nothing important." She resumed walking; her gait faster than it had been before.

Len matched her speed easily and calmly, though the aura around him turned smug, "Really? It must have been _something _interesting if I'm all you two talked about."

"Miku wanted to know if you were an uke or a seme!" Rin blurted out, face red.

"Oh really? And what did you tell her?" He was grinning, displaying his perfect teeth.

"I-I told her that I didn't know."

"And do you want to?"

"Want to what?"

He leaned forward and they stopped again. "Do you want to know? Do you want to find out?"

"L-Len! That would be . . . wrong!"

"Yes, but you never denied wanting it."

Rin's jaw dropped as she realized that, yes, in fact, she _hadn't. _Did she really want him to? Yes. She did. She couldn't possibly lie to herself convincingly enough to fool her, so she had to admit it. She was in love with him. But did she want him to do this to her right this second? No. Not really. There were several reasons for it, actually. The first reason was that they were in a very public zone and there were many people watching—and is that a hint of teal she sees?—the second reason was that, well, she didn't know if _Len _really wanted it. Was he just messing with her? Or had he caught on to her little crush on him and he feels obligated to express feelings of love and care to her so she wouldn't be heartbroken? She could see her brother doing that—he was very kind to her after all—so didn't want her brother to do anything with her that he wouldn't do otherwise.

He pressed his face to her neck and she shivered involuntarily, "L-Len, you shouldn't. _We _shouldn't."

"We shouldn't, yes. But do you want it?" He murmured into her skin.

" . . . No." She lied.

"Be honest, please."

". . . Yes. I want it. But, Len!" Tears gathered in her eyes. She really didn't want him to force himself to . . . !  
And he kissed her.

Rin didn't know how to react—it wasn't as though she was kissed on a daily basis, and especially not by her _brother—_so she stood still as his lips were pressed against her own. He pulled away shortly with a frown, clearly wondering about her lack of response, "Rin? Didn't you . . . didn't you like it?"

He looked so innocent, his blue eyes wide, a slight pout on his lips, and Rin just couldn't help herself anymore, she couldn't hold herself back, and quickly rammed her lips to his as an answer to his question. They were both eager, wanting each other more with each second of contact. Rin didn't know what possessed her to do so, but she took complete control of the situation, parting her lips lightly and, using her tongue, pushed Len's lips open as he anxiously helped her. She roamed his mouth, wanting to know every _inch _of it, and wanting his taste memorized, in that moment, she wanted to have and know _Len _completely. She wanted to know what she could do to make him shiver in anticipation the same way he made her, she wanted to know what would make his knees weak, what would make him want _her _just as much.

She wanted Len so freaking much.

And the best part was, Len didn't seem to mind seeing as he was quite content with her longing for him.

When they pulled away for air, Rin breathlessly spoke, "Should we . . . go home?"

Len nodded. "Yeah."

Holding hands, they ran quickly home, clearly in a hurry to get home.

Later the next day, Miku called Rin on her cell phone. Reaching for it, with a groan—though it was afternoon, she was awoken by the ringing—she answered it, "Mmnm?"

There was a laugh on the other end of the line, "I guess you had one heck of a night, huh? I followed you out the diner and saw you and Len kissing. Then, you seemed to be in quite a hurry to get home . . . so, is Len an uke or a seme?"

Rin smirked as an arm wrapped around her waist as the male next to her awoken, "That's for me to know, and for you to never find out."

* * *

**A/N;; **My first time writing a kiss, my first Rin/Len fic, and my first Vocaloid fic. So, I think I did pretty good considering . . .?

All characters are _extremely _ooc, so I have to say sorry about that. Hopefully I'll do better from here on.

The story I plan on writing next is a bit . . . angsty. So you have my apologies ahead of time.

Uhm? Please review. I'd really like to know what you think of it.

But I guess . . . . if you don't want to review, you don't have to. Haha.


	2. 2: Wardrobe Malfunction

**Title: **Wardrobe Malfunction.

**Disclaimer: **Does it look like Vocaloid belongs to me . . . ?

**Dedication: **To all of the reviewers! They all just, completely made my day. :D

**Words:** 813

**Warning**: Twincest. I think that's it this time around . . .

* * *

**Number Two: Wardrobe Malfunction;;**

_Rin Kagamine has a problem; Len has a solution. The girl in question, however, is a bit hesitant—"But . . . it's a _boy's_ uniform_!"

* * *

"Aren't you ready yet?" Len whined, "We're going to be late!"

"G-go without me. I decided to sick today." Her voice was barely audible through the thick wooden door.

"How do you _decide _to be sick?"

"Simple. I just did."

A chuckle slipped through Len's lips, "_Are _you sick?"

"Well . . . _no. _But I might as well be, because I am _not _going to school!"

"Why?"

The door flew open and Len was surprised to see his twin was crying (how could she be so _sarcastic _while _crying?_) and, while she was wearing the top half of her school uniform, her bottom half was bare save for her panties (Len fought the urge to stare). Her skirt was held in what seemed to be tightly clenched hands, "My skirt has a hole and you can _totally _see my underwear."

Len rose an eyebrow, "Then wear your other skirt."

"It's in the wash!" The number of tears running down her cheeks seemed to double.

"Jeesh, don't cry; it's just clothes."

That seemed to be the wrong thing to say seeing as Rin glared at him and threw the skirt as hard as she could in his direction, successfully hitting him in the face with it. "Jerk!" Her tears vanished and it seemed that they had been fake the whole time as a childish way for Rin to get him to pity her.

"_Ow! _That actually kind of hurt!"

"Why are you so inconsiderate?"

"I'm _not, _but you just threw your freakin' skirt at me!"

"Oh, _boo hoo—_be a man!"

"_You're _the one that was crying! Why don't you grow a pair?"

"I'm a _girl, _douche bag!"

They were glaring viciously at each other before Len gave in with a sigh, "Fine, whatever, sorry."

Rin looked surprised at her little victory over him, but never the less nodded, "Yeah. Me, too—sorry."

"Soo . . . if you want, you can wear my extra shorts—_technically _it's a part of the uniform, though not really _yours."_

Rin looked disgusted at the thought, "But . . . it's a _boy's _uniform!"

"Well, yeah, but as this point, we don't have much of a choice."

"Nuh-uh! I can just stay home!"

"No you can't. We used our last sick day last month, remember? We chased the dog around with the Road Roller all day." She frowned and he sighed.

"Which reminds me, where's the dog?"

". . . I don't know, but we have more important things to worry about! Go grab my shorts—they're in the top left drawer—and put them on!"

"No." Rin was firm in her declination of it.

"Yes!"

"No!"

". . . please?" Len was pouting, causing Rin to scowl. He _knew _she couldn't say no to him when he pouts! He just looks so . . . cute (did she really just think that about her brother?).

"Fine." She huffed, "But what do I get out of it?"

"What do you mean, 'what do I get out of it'?" He put air quotations around her words, "You get to walk around the school with your underwear safely hidden—what more could you possibly want?"

"If I have to suffer the embarrassment of practically wearing a boy's uniform, I sure as _Hell _better be getting something else out of it!" She placed a hand on her hip.

Len groaned, knowing he wouldn't win this one, pout or otherwise, "What do you want?"

Rin was quick in her reply, "What do you have?"

Len had to think quickly, what would get her _shut up _long enough for her to get dressed and for them to make it to school without complaint? When an idea formed in his mind, he forces himself to summon to do it. Taking a deep breath, he said "this" before swiftly pressing his lips to hers.

Rin was briefly surprised by the contact—who wouldn't be if their twin brother were to suddenly just kiss them?—before she eagerly responded. However, before she could really _do _anything, Len pulled away. "There. Happy?"

"Happy, yes. But not entirely satisfied—maybe anoth—"

She didn't even finish the word before they were lip-locked again. Rin wrapped her arm around Len's neck and began lightly tugging at his ponytail, yanking the band out, though Len hardly noticed, busy as he was. They were lost in each other in what seemed to be a long time before they pulled away.

"Okay, _that_," Rin was breathless, "Was enough."

Len nodded, running his fingers through his hair, "Good. Go get dressed."

"Yes, sir!" She saluted playfully, spinning on her feels to walk back into their shared bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"Hey—Rin?"

". . . Yeah?"

"Can I have my hair thing back?"

"Nope. If I have to walk around with guy pants, you're going to have girl hair."

* * *

**A/N;; **Hell, if I don't know what those hair things are called, I doubt Len would.

I had a lot of fun with this one, but I don't really like it was much as I did when it was all in my head—so much dialogue! OTL

But writing this kept me occupied as the teachers gave me homework on the first day of school.

Wait—what?

Crap. I forgot about homework—I wasn't really paying attention in class because I wanted to get this to you guys as soon as I possibly could.

Anyways, in the last author's note (in the previous story) I foretold angst for the second story. I would make a good weather (wo)man because I was _wrong._

I have the angsty one about ¼ of the way finished, and I can't guarantee when I will have it done.

I have the other one all written out already, so depending on my typing speed, I'll have it up either tonight or tomorrow. Look forward to it. :D

I didn't read through this so errors are guaranteed.

. . . The title for this one is fail.

I would love it if you review. c:


	3. 3: Less Than Three

**Title: **Less-Than-Three

**Disclaimer: **I didn't own Vocaloid before, and I don't own it now.

**Dedication: **I dedicate this one to you! I less-than-three all of you! :D

**Words: **1,385

**Warning**: Twincest and sexual themes.

* * *

**Number Three: Less-Than-Three;;**

_Len finds out Rin "less-than-three" 's him—the question is, what the _heck _is that?_

_

* * *

_

When Len had asked to borrow his sister's laptop to finish his homework (his had suffered death-by-Road-Roller), and she had allowed him to, he did not expect to see an open chat with Miku on the screen that Rin seemed to have forgotten about. He knew it was wrong, but Len couldn't help but to wonder what the two had talked about and he quickly scanned the conversation. The chat seemed to have ended when Miku said "g2g date w/ kaito :D" but Rin hadn't closed the little box, leaving their words out for the whole world to see. The part that caught his attention in the chat, though, was something Rin had said in the middle of it.

"'I less-than-three Lensy'?" He read aloud, raising a perfect blond eyebrow in question. _Who's 'Lensy' and why does Rin 'less-than-three him?_

The first question was answered quickly and easily when he read what the two had said before it. They had been talking about him (apparently both girls thought he was 'shota', much to his dismay) so it was appropriate to assume that 'Lensy' was just another one of the silly little nicknames his sister have given him without his knowledge or consent. He was hardly surprised, as it seemed in her taste, and she was often calling him odd little things like 'Lenny', 'Len-Len', and, back when they were small children 'little banana' because of his adoration of the fruit. The latter had been her favorite until they watched a certain video upon exiting elementary school—a certain, ahem, _body _related video that had caused them both to blush heavily. Sometimes, when they are in an argument, Rin would call him by that name just to annoy him—needless to say, it really did. Bother him, I mean.

In any case, he decided that he longed deeply to knw what this strange 'less-than-three' concept is, so he decided to read Miku's reply to see if the teal-haired girl left any hints in her comment. She hadn't really, all she had was "omfg i kno! i ttly 'less-than-three' kaito-kun!" Len, softly cursing the girl's ability to type (or lack thereof), was left more curious about this strange 'less-than-three' concept. Was it some sort of new saying? A slang? He assumed it was some form of emotion or feeling (it just felt _right) _but he simply could _not _decipher what it was. What emotion did Miku have for Kaito that Rin could possibly have for him?

He could think of nothing but "love" but surely Rin felt a different sort of love for him than Miku did for Kaito? In which case, this clearly wouldn't work. But, what if Miku only loved Kaito as a brother (despite the fact that she's dating him)? No, that couldn't be right. So, could it be . . . is it possible that Rin loved Len as more than a brother? Deciding that it was improbable, and if he brought it up to her ever, Rin would accuse him of being "gross" or something, Len shook the thought out of his mind. It was best not to get his hopes up.

It was true Len had fallen in love with his sister in a way no responsible older brother ever should, but he highly doubted Rin would ever return his feelings. After all,, what are the chances of them committing the same sin? It was true they were twins and were alike in many ways, even appearance, but the chances of them being _that _similar were very low. Speaking of appearances, the twins really were often mistaken for each other, but Len had an air of masculinity about him and Rin was more "cute". However, Len knew despite their small differences, Rin would take no note of them should ever confess to her. He could practically _hear _the sarcastic remark she would give him—"Eww, are you serious Len? Maybe you're just narcissistic and you want to have sex with yourself so I'm just the next best thing. That's really gross, Len"—and their whole relationship would change forever.

But right now, this wasn't what was worrying him, what concerned him the most was the matter of this 'less-than-three' thing. What was it? Maybe it was hate, and Miku secretly despised her boyfriend? The thought made him scoff—as if! Miku was _crazy _for Kaito! So _what _was it, then? Printing the chat for later use, he decided he might ask some of his girl friends (as in, girls that happened to be his friends, not girlfriends as in . . . _girlfriends) _surely they will know? Or maybe, he would discreetly ask his sister, without alerting her of his intrusion of her privacy? Deciding that may be the best course of action, he folded the printed papers, pocketing them, abandoned his forgotten homework assignments, and rushed into the living room where Rin lay on the couch watching television. "Hey, Rin? I have a question."

She glanced up and blinked as Len pushed her legs aside and sat. "Yeah? What is it?"

"Well, I—uh—read something somewhere and I was wondering what it meant . . . I thought you might know."

"Oh really? What did it say?"

"Well, it said 'I less-than-three' and then a name. Yeah, so, translation please?"

Rin looked briefly amused before she burst into a fit of laughter, "Do you have paper and a pen?"

"Huh? Sure." Len quickly located the items and handed them to her, "Why?"

Chuckling and shaking her head, she carefully wrote the less-than-three sign beside a three. "Alright, Len-Len, tilt your head to the side and tell me what it looks like to you."

Nodding, he did as instructed before frowning, surely it couldn't be . . . !

"What does it look like?"

" . . . You don't want to know."

"What? Why?" Rin titled her head at the same angle as her brother before blushing, "I meant the other way! Tilt your head to the right, not left!"

"Oh." Len corrected himself, "It looks like . . ."

"Yes?"

"It looks like . . . a weird ice cream cone."

"An ice cream cone?" Her tone was incredulous. "Idiot! Here!" She connected the lines, "Now what?"

"It's a . . . heart?"

"Exactly! About time! It's a heart!"

"Oh. So . . . what does it mean?"

"What do you think? It means 'love'!"

"So," Len pulled out the printed IM's, "According to this, you love 'Lensy' and 'Lensy' appears to be, hm, me? So, Rinny," he leaned toward her, amused, "You love me?"

Len had to force himself to be indifferent and teasing about it when all he _really _wanted to do was kiss her. Or scream in joy—yes! She loves him, too! But it was better act coolly, right?

Rin was blushing, "A-ah, well, yeah. Len, I love you."

"Aw, I love you, too, my sweet little sister!" He draped an arm around her shoulder and found that it was easier than he thought to act naturally.

"I-I don't mean it that way, dummy!"

"Then, Rin," His expression was serious as he stared deeply into her eyes, "In what way did you mean it?"

As a reply, Rin decided the best way to explain it to him was to kiss him. So she did. It was everything Len had ever dreamed of and more, not that it was real. He ran his tongue along her bottom limp, asking for entrance which she eagerly gave him, letting their tongues battle for dominance. His arm wrapped themselves around her thin waist and she threw her own around his neck, bringing him closer to her embrace. She played with is hair absentmindedly in a way Len never thought he'd find enjoyable or "romantic" and yet, strangely did when it was _her _doing it.

Too soon, they had to pull away for air, "Well, you snoop, mind telling me why you were reading my IM's to Miku?"

"You left the window open."

He was about to pull her in for another kiss but was stopped when Rin placed a delicate finger on his lips. "Now, now, Len-Len, you have to finish your homework first."

Rin Kagamine had never seen her brother complete his homework so quickly and eagerly.

* * *

**A/N;; **Speaking of homework . . . OTL

Ahem.

If you don't understand what Len saw the first time he tilted his head to the side . . . you must be one of the few people that are still actually _innocent _in the world.

I'll give you a hint, though. Well, think back to, err, "little banana" XD

Double update for you guys! You all deserve it because I love you so much. Haha.

I can guarantee this won't happen again, though. Actually, updates will probably slow down. _;

I'm too tired to fix the errors in this so . . . deal with it until I get around to editing it, okay? Not that you have a choice in the matter . . .

So much for "rarely updated" collection. o_o

Reviews are the rainbows in my otherwise rainy days. :D


	4. 4: Game

**Title: **Game

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid is officially not mine- shocking, yes?

**Dedication: **To the stupid idiotic boys in my school.

**Words: **1,771

**Warning**: Noncest! When it comes to LenxRin, that's a good warning.

* * *

**Number Four: Game;;**

_It was always just a game with them._

* * *

"The rules of the game are simple, Miku."

The blonde girl nodded in agreement of her own words, disregarding that her older friend had long stopped paying her any attention. "You see, the 'Populars' pick amongst themselves—today, the 'chosen' seems to be Len."

The girl's deep blue eyes were narrowed, carefully analyzing the activity of a group of boys, fighting each other for whatever reason. Len, the 'chosen' as dubbed by the girl, was struggling against a tall blue haired male whilst shouting something along the lines of 'hell no!' and other words that were far too inappropriate for their current school setting. "The next step, my dear friend, is for them to—"

"I know, I know, Rin," The teal-haired girl whined, "For them to pick a 'victim,' right? We've been over this before."

Rin paid her friend no mind, "I wonder who they'll pick this time . . .?"

"Hey! Kagamine!"

Her answer came much faster than anticipated and she blinked—so she would be the victim of this little game? That was perfectly fine with her. She smirked as the group shuffled over to them, laughing as they surrounded the two girls. Miku clutched at Rin's arm as though _she _were the one being victimized. Rin, however, simply allowed for her eyes to roll; she had played 'victim' before and knew what she was doing, this was little to worry about. "Yes, Kaito?"

The blue-haired senior grinned at her, "You see, Kagamine, Len here is a bit shy." He draped his arms around the younger boy and Rin raised an eyebrow, this was a new approach to it.

"Oh, is he now?"

"Yeah, he is. So he asked me to ask you if you'd like to go out on a date with him."

Rin couldn't help the little smile that formed on her lips as she looked at Len, who's face—one eerily similar to her own—was bright red in embarrassment, "Is that so?"

"Yep. So will you go out with him?"

"Well." All of Rin's attention was on Len now, as she moved slowly and cautiously to stand before him (a task made difficult by Miku's death grip on her arm), "Len."

He looked up at her, blue eyes searching her own, "Uhm, yeah?"

"I'm flattered, but I'm sorry, sweetheart, but I don't date girls.

His jaw dropped and Rin heard the hesitant chuckle of a few of his friends, some of which were outright shouting things such as "Ohh, burn!" and then, there were those like Kaito and Miku of whom had burst into a fit of uncontrolled laughter. A triumphant smirk fit itself onto Rin's lips—she had won this round of the game.

The game, when played with Rin, almost always was guaranteed to end interestingly. The game itself was simple, really, take a popular student (in this case it was Len) and an unpopular (Rin) and have is so that the popular was asking out the unpopular—through another person, of course (it was Kaito, here). If the unpopular were to accept the offer, she would be made fun of for ever thinking she had a chance. Should she refuse, the popular would be made fun of, though for only a short time. Whenever Rin plyed the victim, she always made certain that the rejection wouldn't be forgotten—in fact, just last week she turned down Kaito by saying "I don't date idiots, BaKaito." Personally, though, she found Len a much easier target; he lost his temper far more easily.

The color red that Len was turning now was not from embarrassment, Rin knew, but from anger (much to her amusement). "Rin, I am very much a man—and I can prove it."

"I don't need proof to know you're far from being a 'man.' You're a shota at most."

"Hear that, Len? Shota! That's great." Kaito appeared to be dying of laughter.

"I am not a shota! I'm so manly I can get any girl I want."

"I don't see how being a womanizing bastard proves you're manly, but I don't believe you. I bet you _can't _get any girl you want."

"I bet I can."

"Fine then. If you can get a girl of my choice to go on a date with you, I'll give you . . . ten yen."

"Ten yen? You're so cheap."

Rin shrugged, "It's all I have. Take it or leave it.

"Well, fine then. And I'll give you a hundred yen if you win."

". . . You're pretty confident, aren't you? Well, then, I'm fine with that. The time limit is seven days from now. At midnight."

"Okay. So, who's the lucky girl?"

"You mean unlucky? That'll be me." She grinned, "Good luck, Len-Len."

With a small wave, Rin skipped off, followed closely by a giggling Miku and leaving behind a startled Len surrounded by the laughter of his so called 'friends'.

* * *

A laugh, "Hey, Rin, I'll give you fifteen yen if you go out with me."

A glare, "Just fifteen? Then I'll lose the bet _and _have gained only five yen out of it! _Hell no!"

* * *

_

A grin, "Rin! Rin!"

A sigh, "What?"

A smirk, "I bit my tongue—kiss it better?"

_SLAP _!

* * *

A smile, "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on. I'm begging you now to go out with me—please?"

A raised eyebrow, "Len? You're talking to your reflection."

A nod, "And I'm quite gorgeous, am I not?"

Slap, "Now you're not."

* * *

A grin, "Rin, this rose—a gift from me to you—is but a small token of appreciation."

A frown, "Appreciation of what?"

A chuckle, "For being here to make me look far better by comparison. I need someone like that with me always—go out with me?"

A sigh, "You're such an insensitive jerk."

* * *

A smile, "Hey, Rin, here's a banana."

A stare, " . . . . uhm, thanks?"

A grin, "Can I watch you eat it?"

A bite, "Uhm, I guess . . . ? Why?"

A smirk, "I dunno, I guess I just assumed all girls look sexy when eating one—guess I was wrong—anyway, want to-?"

_SLAP _!

* * *

A wave, "Hey, Rin-Rin!"

A glare, "No."

A sigh, "Damn."

* * *

It was now the last day and Len was running out of time—much to the amusement of Rin. The girl was switching out of her school shoes so that she may go home for the day, but a light frown adorned her features. Len had yet to harass her for a date on that day, and she had been certain that he would have been all over her begging for one in a ridiculous way, as had become the norm the past week. She had been looking forward to seeing what method the idiot thought up next. Glancing up, she saw Len at his locker and she cautiously approached him. "Len? Hey, what's up?"

Turning to look at her, he grinned, "What, you can't resist my presence? I get it, I finally rubbed off on you and you _totally _want to go out with me now so you can always be near my hotness."

As a response, Rin wisely chose to remain silent for fear of the colorful language that threatened to burst from her lips and, instead, opted to stomp on Len's foot. Hard.

"Ow! Damn it, Rin, that really _hurt!"_

"Oh did it now? Sucks for you!"

He laughed, "Well, was there anything you needed?"

Rin frowned, "What do you mean?"

Rolling his eyes, Len replied, "Well, you _did _approach me first."

The girl blinked as though she just realized that it was true, "I guess I was just wondering why you haven't asked me out yet today—giving up?"

Len grinned, "Well, in case you haven't noticed, your rejections are rather painful. Exhibit A." He gestured at his newly injured foot.

"It's because you're an idiot and you haven't been asking the right way."

"Oh, really?" He smirked and leaned forward to whisper into her ear, "And pray tell, Rin, what _is _the proper way?"

Rin couldn't fight the blush that made its way to her cheeks; Len had pushed her against the lockers, an arm on either side, trapping her. Rin was acutely aware of the fact that Len's lips were mere centimeters from hers, "L-Len?"

"Rin," when he spoke, his lips brushed lightly against hers, though he didn't seem to take notice, "There are some . . . _benefits _that would come from going out with me, you know."

"A-ah, like what?" She tried to sound unaffected, but judging by the amused look on Len's face, she was failing.

"There' only one way to find out. Rin, will you go out with me?"

"U-uhm, Len, I—"

She didn't finish—which was probably for the best, as she didn't know what she was going to say anyway—as she found herself interrupted by Len, or rather, by him kissing her.

This was hardly her first kiss, but it was most definitely her best. With all the girlfriends Len had in the past, Rin was aware that he knew what he was doing, she however, didn't. The beginning of the kiss was awkward for the both of them, but she had quickly melted into his touch and kissed him back with twice the passion he had given her. The kiss itself probably didn't last as long as it had felt, for the need for air forced them apart much too soon for her liking, but when they parted, both were grinning widly.

"There are benefits, Rin," Len began breathlessly, "Like _that, _so what do you say?"

The girl could not form a reply, instead she opened and closed her mouth wordlessly.

"Rin, just nod or shake your head. Will you go out with me?"

Later, Rin would claim that Len had drugged her during the kiss, or something of the sort, for she found herself feeling so intoxicated that she nodded her head, agreeing to go out with him.

Len grinned, "Great. I'll pick you up tonight at seven to go out for dinner—wear something pretty."

"A-ah, okay."

"Oh, and Rin?" He was already beginning to walk off as he called over his shoulder, "You owe me ten yen."

Rin sank to her knees, having lost all strength in them long ago. And, by the time she could once again summon her voice, Len was long gone, though she still found herself saying, "It doesn't matter; you'll be the one paying for dinner—and I'm not the salad type of girl, either."

* * *

**A/N;; **Len's going to have to pay for an expensive meal.

. . .

I'm so sorry for being missing for so long! I, uhm, actually have no excuse.

I wrote this at school a, uhm, a couple days ago. But I only just now got around to typing it up.

There's a lot of errors in here, but I don't want to fix it as I really wanted to get this up quickly.

Also, uhm, yeah. The angst story I claimed to be writing?

I'm not sure it's ever coming out. OTL


	5. 5: Massage

**Title: **Massage.

**Disclaimer: **Do you think anything has changed in the past several days?

**Dedication: **My mother- the woman with magic hands.

**Words: **1,422

**Warning**: Twincest with a (large) side order of sexual themes.

* * *

**Number Five: Massage;;**

_Rin has sore feet, Len has magic hands.

* * *

_

Today was officially _not my day._

I groaned, cursing my shoes of choice that day as the quickly forming blisters forced me to limp to my next—especially torturous—class. Gym.

Changing swiftly into my gym clothes and ignoring the prattling of the other girls (they were all just annoying cheerleaders anyways—who cares what they had to say?) I made my way over to the gym teacher. "Uhm, Mr. Kamui? I have some blisters on my feet, and they _really hurt _ and I was kind of wondering if—"

"Did I ask for the condition of your feet?" He glared at me, sending a shiver down my spine (for such a feminine male, he certainly was intimidating).

"W-well, no. Sir. But I was wondering if it is at all possible to be excused from running . . .?" I silently sent a prayer begging _anyone _for some luck . . .

"Ms. Kagamine."

"A-Ah, yes?"

"You are walking, are you not?"

I nodded as I realized that, yes, I was in fact walking—the entire class had relocated down to the track. "Yes, sir, I am."

"Well, then, you can run."

Just as I was about to argue that, he turned to address the entire class, "We'll be running a mile today—that's four laps around the track."

Now, normally, I'd be fine with that. I'm a really good runner and I used to be in the track team until my slipping grades forced me to quit. Today, however, my feet were much to sore for that sort of running. "Mr. Kamui," I pleased, "Please reconsider; I really don't think I can—"

"Ms. Kagamine, if I hear another word from you, that'll make it two miles for the entire class."

"But—"

"That's it. Everyone, we're running two miles now—eight laps for the information of those with an inability to do simple math. You may all thank Rin, here, for the addition of the mile."

I really need to learn when to shut up. I was sent several heated glares and I focused my own dark look on the teacher. In my anger, I hardly noticed that I had began to mumble under my breath, "Stupid teacher with stupid eggplant fetishes, and stupid purple _girl _hair, and stupid—"

"Thank you, Ms. Kagamine, now the whole class can run three miles."

With a groan, I started running with the class, set on not messing up again.

* * *

"Augh, Len! I'm home!" I called, glancing about the seemingly empty house, "Len?"

"Rin!" I could barely register that my twin had appeared in front of me before he wrapped his arms around me, "Oh Rin, you wouldn't _believe _how boring staying home from school is. I mean, I thought that hey, wouldn't it be fun to just play video games all day? But it's no fun without you and you were gone for, like, six _hours!"_

I laughed, "And that, Len-Len, is why you don't skip school."

Len nodded, "Yep. So, how was your day?"

I scowled, "Augh, it was terrible."

"Terrible? Why? C',mon, let's go sit and you can tell me about it." He grabbed my hand and I (reluctantly) pulled away.

"Uhm, I don't really want to walk right now."

"Why not? You walked home didn't you?"

"Actually, no. I had Kaito give me a piggy back ride." Disregard that Kaito lived in the other direction and had a frickin' _car _and a license to go with it, "My feet are _way _too sore for me to walk."

Len glanced at my feet and then shrugged, "Okay, then."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

Before I could even blink, he had his arms around m and he lifted me effortlessly. He didn't give me a piggy back ride as Kaito had, instead, he was carrying me . . . I blushed; he was carrying me _bridal style._ I was so distracted by the sudden close proximity of his face to mine that it caught me completely off guard when he dumped me on the couch.

"Ow!"

I was about to yell at him for dropping me so unceremoniously when I saw his grin and he darted off with a "Be right back—don't go anywhere."

"Yeah, because I'm going to be so desperate to get out of your evil clutches that I'm _totally _going to crawl away." I called after him.

I heard a laugh and the sound of some drawers being opened and closed. "Hey, Rin? Where's the lotion?"

Lotion? Raising an eyebrow in question, I replies, "In the upstairs bathroom."

"'Kay, thanks!"

I heard him run up the stairs and waited several minutes for him to come back into the room. When he appeared he had the lotion in one hand, and an orange in the other. "Here" he handed me the fruit, "I got you an orange."

". . . From the upstairs bathroom?"

"No! I went to the kitchen first, duh."

I shrugged before beginning the peeling process, "So, what're you planning on doing with the ltion?"

"You'll see."

He sat on the couch, moving my feet out of the way before placing them on his lap and them, much to my surprise, pulled my socks off, "Hey! What'd you think you're doing!"

I kicked his lecher hands away and he sighed, grabbing onto my feet and holding them down, "Calm down, Rin, it's not like I'm going to rape you."

That shut me up as I pictured it (causing a faint blush to coat my cheeks) and I watched him warily, popping an orange slice in my mouth as he squirted the lotion onto his hands. I squeaked as he began to massage the lotion onto my feet, "What the hell!"

"Rin, just shut up and enjoy the massage."

I sighed as I decided that, because Len had gotten very serious all of a sudden, it was best to go along with it.

And damn, Len was _good _with massages. Like, better than good, even, he was . . . a _god. _The rest of my oranges fell out of my hands but I didn't really notice as I had already long forgotten about them. I thre my head back and a moan escaped my lips. I heard a satisfied chuckle from Len and I blushed, realizing what it sounded like, "S-Shut up."

"Aw, Rin, no need to be embarrassed, it feels good, right?"

I didn't answer, instead, I simply sighed and re-gathered my orange with full intentions on finishing it before I further embarrassed myself.

"Y'know, Rin?"

I was on my last slice when he had spoken and as I nibbled on it, I look at him curiously, "Yeah?"

"There are certain . . . _things _I can do to make you moan like that again."

I choked on the orange, "_What?"_

"And I can make you feel _better."_

"L-Len, that's hardly appropriate."

"Isn't it?"

In the time of a single blink of the eye, Len's face was in front of mine—with his speed, I couldn't help but to wonder if he was a Twilight vampire (the mental image of Len sparkling in the sunlight would have made me laugh if not for the seriousness of the situation). "L-Len—"

He silence me with a kiss.

(Augh, that's so cliché).

The kiss was amazing and I melted at his touch.

(Ew, another cliché).

It was the best thing that had ever happened to me.

(Cliché, cliché, cliché).

I never wanted it to end.

(Ah, can you smell that in the air? It's cliché, fresh from the oven).

. . .

Len, I noticed, was moving much too quickly for my liking as he kissed down my throat and—holy crap—Is that his hand _groping _me?

"L-Len, stop,"

He pulled away, "Why?"

"You're moving too fast and I can't . . ." I blinked, realizing something, "I can't do it now."

"Why not?"

"It would be . . . awkward."

"_Awkward? _Rin, I just massaged your _feet."_

"N-no, I mean . . ." I fidgeted with the hem of my shirt, "I-I just got my period it would be all bloody, and icky, and gross, and _awkward."_

"Oh."

"And I do mean I _just _got my period."

"_Oh."_

"Yeah."

Then, much to my surprise, he started laughing. I felt my cheeks grow warm and I glared at him, "Don't laugh! It's not funny!"

"Sorry." He took my hand and pulled me up, "Here, let's get you cleaned up."

"Okay."

"And, Rin?"

"Yeah?"

"What about next week?"

* * *

**A/N;; **FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF-

I wrote the author's note for this thing five times already and each time my computer decides to mess with me and delete it.

SCREW YOU, COMPUTER.

Anyway. I don't feel like repeating everything I had to say, so I'll just say the important bit:

I'm thinking about changing the rating of this to M just because of the large number of sexual themes, but I wanted to know what you guys think of that.

Yeah.

Also, I tried out for a singing quartet so, depending on whether or not I make it, I might become very, very busy soon.

And one more thing . . . my birthday is coming up. It's, like, on the 22nd.

Lol, I don't mean to be selfish, but I think ya'll should write a oneshot for me as a gift. Lol, JK.

. . .

I'm writing my own oneshot-gift-thingy. Yep. It'll be Rin/Len, and it'll be posted here. So, yeah. Lol. Look forward to that.

Uhm. Bye. For now.


	6. 6: Cutter

**Title: **Cutter.

**Disclaimer: **Wanna get me Vocaloid of my birthday?

**Dedication: **To myself for my birthday.

**Words: **1,962

**Warning**: Cutting, dark themes, and twincest, of course.

**Another Warning: **Lack of editing and extreme rushed-ness.

* * *

**Number Six: Cutter;;**

_It's one thing to cut yourself, it's something entirely different to cut your other half.

* * *

_

Rin watched the blood flow softly from the cut, seemingly transfixed by its strange beauty. It was odd to see her own blood and not feel fear for it—as a child of younger age, she had always cried when she were cut, afraid that she would 'die' and now that she reflected back on it, she couldn't help but to think it was childish. A little cut won't kill her, she knew that now and the scars that littered her pale arm proved it. It was nice that, before she had even begun cutting herself, she had worn arm warmers—it lessened suspicion and made it far easier for her to hide evidence of her little moments in the bathroom. She would always have to lock herself in the bathroom to cut herself, as she was constantly with her twin, Len, otherwise.

If Len were to know what she did in here, he would probably be so heartbroken and would, naturally, question her reasons for it. Truthfully, even she didn't even know why she did it. She supposed it was because she was mesmerized by her own blood. It was amazing that, despite how she would bleed like this, her body has plenty more blood to spare and she would live. She supposed this was the only reason for her behavior. She didn't know when she started this, and she didn't know when she was going to stop. She did this once a week except for the days when she had her period—on those days she worried she would lose far too much blood and if she were to pass out due to blood loss, well, it just wouldn't do.

She knew that, other people, cutters, might be insulted at her reason for cutting—she heard that they did it to make their pains physical—what she did was different. She wasn't particularly sad or anything, though she did have some regrets and grief in her life. She regrets breaking her road roller (though that wasn't really anything serious, and it had been quickly fixed, it was never the same), she regrets never saying good bye to her beloved, deceased cat, and most of all, she regrets falling in love with Len.

It was an impossible, forbidden love, and it was best for her to toss it aside, but she found that she couldn't let it go and it was ridiculous—Len was far from being the "man of her dreams" he was short, pale, and shota! But, well, he had always been kind to her and he loved her as a sister and he cared for her when their parents could not. He would always cheer her up when she was sad, and would help her with her homework and he was the ideal brother, but, somewhere along the way, Rin had found herself loving him as more than simply her brother.

With a sigh, Rin gathered some toilet paper and blotted the blood off her arm and flushed the evidence of what she had done in there. She wrapped her arm with bandages that she had stored in one of the shelves there before putting her arm warmer back on. Finding her instrument of choice, a small pocket knife that was cleaned on a daily basis, she pocketed it and checked her reflection and gave a cursory glance at the bathroom. There wasn't a hint of blood in sight that might have found its way on her clothes or the floor, or anywhere really, and with a satisfied nod, Rin left the room. And promptly ran into a soft wall.

Now, she _knew _there should be no wall there, especially not a soft, clothed one, so she quickly backed up with a hasty apology. "Rin." She heard a gentle voice speak and she blushed, recognizing the owner, "You were in there for quite a while—are you okay?"

Looking up at her brother (since when was he taller than her?) she shook her head slightly, "A-ah, I'm fine. I was just, uhm . . . stuck. Yeah."

"Stuck? In the bathroom? Explain, please."

"I, uh . . ." She had no excuse so she blurted out the first thing I can think of, "I had my period!"

"So? What does that have to do with being stu—_oh_."

She frowned, what conclusion did he come to? Realizing something, her eyes widened and she blushed despite that it was a lie, "So, uhm, yeah."

"Yeah."

The pair stood their awkwardly for a while, shifting their weight occasionally. "So, did you need something? Like, uhm, you were standing outside the bathroom, so, uhm, did you need to . . . go . . .?"

"Huh? Oh, ah, no. I was just . . . checking on you."

"Oh." She nodded, "Okay. Thanks."

"No prob."

A loud crash and a screeching cry of "_KAITO!" _tore the twins out of their awkward conversation and they seemed to have forgotten all that they had been talking about as they chuckled, wondering what exactly it was that the blunette had done to upset Miku this time. "Let's go see what happened." Rin barely had time to register her twin's quiet murmur before she grabbed her arm.

The arm that she had just cut.

She flinched at the sudden pressure on her cuts and Len noticed this (Rin cursed her brother's sudden ability to notice everything about her—he seemed to have terrible timing). "Rin, what's wrong?"

"A-ah, nothing."

"It doesn't seem like nothing."

The boy took her arm, gently this time, and tugged up her detached sleeves. Rin turned her gaze to the floor, knowing what it was he saw: bandages wrapped all up his sister arm. Whatever he thought of it, it couldn't possibly be good. "I, uhm, it was an accident. I accidently cut myself when I was cooking."

"You don't cook Rin." His reply was quick and careful. "And even then, you wouldn't need to wrap it this high."

Her eyes widened as he took hold of the end of the bandage, slowly unwrapping it. She closed them, not wanting to face her brother anymore, already ashamed of her actions. She had never dreamed that she'd be caught, especially not by her brother in this way. She felt her brother stiffen as her arm was fully exposed, the scars (especially the fresh ones) prominent against her pale skin. Rin knew for a fact that, with the way the scars were made, they most definitely didn't look accidental. Each cut was straight, clean—definitely deliberate.

"Rin." She had never heard so much pain in her brother's voice, "What _happened?"_

"A-ah, nothing. Really."

She tried to take her arm from his grip, but it was no use. "Don't lie to me, Rin. You did this, didn't you?"

And just like that, she really couldn't stand to lie to him anymore. She had already hurt him enough with this, she couldn't imagine how much more painful it could be for him to be lied to any longer. No longer able to summon her voice, the girl could only nod.

"_Why?"_

Her eyes snapped open and she looked straight into his eyes—a terrible mistake. She flinched away from his heartbroken gaze. "I don't know."

"You don't _know?"_

He was angry now, she could hear it in his voice. A natural response, really, Rin mused, had she expected any different? She was surprised when Len threw her through the open bathroom door and she hit the tiled floor, though not painfully so. Her twin followed her through, closing the door behind him and locking it so others would not walk in on them. Rin looked up at her brother in confusion, not knowing anymore what was to happen. "L-Len?"

"Where's the knife?" When not given an immediate response, he repeated, "Where is the _knife?"_

Fumbling, she reached into her pocket and pulled out the pocket knife, not fighting when he ripped it from her grasp.

"Is this what you used?"

She nodded, looking down at the blue tiles (why were they blue anyways? She never really understood that).

"Why?"

"I told you, I don't know."

Len grabbed her arm and lifted her from the ground, "And that's your final answer?"

Rin had never seen her brother so angry and she could only nod in reply, tears begin to make their way down her cheeks.

"Fine." He released her and removed one of his own detached sleeves. Opening the pocket knife, he handed it back to her. "Then cut me."

"_Excuse me?"_

"Cut me." He was calm now, and Rin could barely believe the speed in which he transitioned through the moods. "I'd rather not have you cutting yourself without a reason."

"But I have a reason—"

"Do you now? But you just told me you don't know. So, why is it you do it?"

She blinked, having been outsmarted. "I . . . I can't tell you that, Len."

"Well, then. Cut me."

"I-I can't do that, either."

"Rin." He reached over to her, wiping away some of her tears, though others quickly followed them. "You can tell me, or you can cut me."

She shook her head and the knife slipped out of her hand, clattering as it made contact with the floor. "N-No."

Len took her into an embrace, allowing for her tears to stain his shirt. "Just tell me why. Please."

"B-Because . . . I love you." Her last three words were but a quiet murmur, and Len could barely hear them. He paused, not sure if he had heard correctly.

"What?"

But Rin refused to repeat herself, or rather, she couldn't, her tears stopped her from continuing on.

"Rin." He pulled away to look her in the eye, "That's a very stupid reason."

She couldn't help but to disagree, but didn't voice her thoughts. Her future had already changed dramatically. Originally, she had planned to live on with Len at her side, maybe find a husband someday, get a job, support her family—she had always been certain her twin would always be with her. She had ruined this by being caught, cutting herself, and then, she had to make it worse by admitting that she was in love with him. She tilted her head downward, not being able to handle her twin's gaze on her face any longer. Len hooked a finger under her chin and pulled her face up to look at her again, though she kept her eyes securely pointed downwards.

"Look at me, Rin."

She did as he commanded, and he simply stared into her eyes for a moment before he did something that shocked her greatly: he kissed her.

It was a simple kiss, nothing too passionate, though there was an underlying emotion in it . . . love? She could think of nothing else for there to be there, and she couldn't help but to think it odd that, hey, her twin was in love with her, too! Though she had always hoped for this moment, she noticed that it was completely different from what she had always imagined. She had always thought that, should it happen, it would be full of passion and burning with lust (she blamed shojo manga for that) but really, it was a sad, tender moment, and the kiss itself was rather . . . sweet and gentle.

Len pulled away and Rin turned her gaze to the floor again.

"What is it about the floor that is so much more interesting than me?"

Rin shook her head and wrapped her arms around her brother, burying her face into his shirt.

"Rin, you don't need to cut yourself anymore, okay? Because I love you, too."

"Thank you."

* * *

**A.N;; **So, what _did _Kaito do to piss Miku off?

This is the promised angst from forever ago. Then I edited it to make it less angsty because I wasn't in the "angsty" mood. I promised myself to get it done before my birthday and . . .

Here it is.

It's an early birthday gift to myself.

I originally planned to post it several days from now, on my birthday, but then I was like, "Nahh, the sooner the better."

So, yeah. Here ya'll go.

By the way, I think we should all be friends. Lol.

No, seriously, though, we should. I mean, I don't have like, any. OTL

PM me, okay? I don't bite.

I haven't been able to reply to any reviews for a long time, as I am actually grounded from the computer right now (at the moment, I am "doing homework" if you're wondering) so . . . yeah.

Hopefully I'll get to reply to any and all reviews I get this time.

Also! Uhm. I forgot.

But, hey, a little piece of trivia: when you type my username into a fanfiction, it doesn't show up.  
Interesting, eh?

So, ya'll can just call me Amary.

I feel like talking right now, have you noticed? I'm feeling a tad bit lonely, you see, loves, and well, yeah.

Guess how old I'm turning on the 22nd! Guess, guess, guess! Lol. (Tell me your guess in a review?)

Oh, yeah. I remembered what I was going to say earlier. Yeah. I may not update in a while because my friend's birthday is on the 23rd and she wants me to go back to the Naruto fandom to write a yaoi oneshot as a gift to her.

Uhm.

UHM.

Wish me luck, 'kay?

Also, there's a poll on my profile for you to vote on what my next oneshot for this collection is. Be sure to vote, okay?

Gosh, I think I shouldn't have drunk all that soda; I'm really hyper now . . .

Love, Amary.

Postscript;; I had a dream last night that I got Len / Rin fanfiction as a birthday gift, and the twins popped out of the computer and started acting it out for me. It. Was. Awesome.

Post- Postscript;; I'm seriously going to shut up now before my author's note becomes longer than the story itself. Goodnight, loves.


	7. 7: Bananas

**Title: **Bananas

**Disclaimer: **Nope.

**Dedication: **To today's date. :)

**Words: **1,365

**Warning**: Twincest. That's it this time. I think.

**Another Warning: **Lack of editing and extreme rushed-ness (again).

* * *

**Number Seven: Bananas;;**

_"They're not that great."

* * *

_

She watched as her brother moved the fruit to his lips, biting off a small piece and chewing carefully. Her twin moaned in delight of the fruit's flavor and she scowled in disgust, no longer able to contain her growing disgust.

"Okay, I so _do not _get why you like those so much; oranges are definitely better."

A look of surprise quickly became her brother's dominant expression. "You've got to be kidding! Bananas are _way _better than stupid oranges!"

The girl was about to argue when a brunette made herself over to them, wearing a sour expression and glaring at the two equally, "Will you two please _shut up?"_

"But Meiko!" The twins whined in unison, turning their attention to the older Vocaloid, "This idiot is being an idiot!"

Meiko rolled her eyes as they, once again I unison, screeched at each other, "What? I'm not an idiot!"

"Len." Meiko spoke to the calmer of the twins (and as they were both quite red-faced, he was only calmer by a slim margin). "What are you arguing about?"

It was rare for Meiko to attempt to mediate their arguments, so Len decided to take full advantage of the situation, "Rin said that bananas suck!"

"I did not! I just said that oranges are better!"

"As if! I had one before and bananas taste the best. Your stupid oranges are too sour." Len wrinkled his nose, remembering the peculiar taste—it had been so different from his sweet bananas!

"Nothing beats oranges!"

"Have you ever even _had _a banana?"

Rin hesitated and that in itself was enough to answer Len's question. "You haven't, have you?"

"Well, yeah. Of course not. I don't like eating things that I _know _are going to taste bad!"

"Rin, I don't think you're in the position to judge if you haven't even had any before." Meiko commented.

"Yeah. Just try it." Len offered her the rest of his half-eaten banana.

Rin recoiled in disgust, "Ew. No."

Len looked like he was going to argue and Meiko sighed, deciding she really wasn't doing much to help matters here, "Whatever." She mumbled before walking away.

"Come on, Rin! Just one bite!"

"Nuh-uh." Rin shook her head, "No way."

But the ever stubborn Len persisted, "Just a little."

Equally stubborn, Rin: "No."

Len's eyes narrowed, "Fine. But I promise you, you _will _have tasted a banana by the end of the day."

"Good luck with that."

* * *

**Attempt number one: Sneaking it into food.**

"Rin~!"

The girl looked up at the sound of her name, "Yes, Kaito?"

The blunette grinned at her, "I have something for you."

"Do you really?" The girl brightened at the thought of receiving a gift, "What is it?"

"Here!" Kaito handed her a bowl she hadn't realized he was holding.

In the bowl, she saw ice cream with a spoon. She couldn't help but to frown at that; it was rare for Kaito to willingly give away his treasured frozen treats. By the color, she assumed that the flavor of the ice cream was vanilla, however, she saw chunks of some sort of yellow fruit chopped up and mixed in. But, what was it . . . ? Her eyes widened in realization and she spoke, "Kaito, what did Len promise to give you if you gave this to me?"

Kaito shifted uncomfortably, acknowledging that he was caught, "He promised to buy me ice cream."

"Ah, well. Don't you worry about that. I'll buy you ice cream _and _let you have this one, so no loss, 'kay?" She handed the bowl back to him.

"Thanks, Rin!"

"No prob."

* * *

** Attempt number two: Threat.**

"Yo, Rin!"

The girl turned to see Akaito and she sighed. Really, she preferred talking to his blue-haired twin (he was much more pleasant and less irritable) but she supposed she could mind her manner enough to hear what he had to say . . .

"D'you want a banana?"

. . . Or not.

"No thank you." Rin was about to leave, but the older male grabbed her arm.

"I'll kill you if you don't eat one."

"_Excuse me?" _Her jaw dropped, "Is Len paying you to threaten me?"

"Yeah." He shrugged, "Something about not technically having to pay off Kaito anymore and having money to spare on me."

"Let me guess," Rin groaned, "Peppers?"

"Habanero." Akaito grinned.

"Of course." Rin sighed, "And what can I offer you so you _don't _kill me?"

"Hmm, how about a . . . kiss?"

"Fine."

Akaito blinked, surprised at the speed in which she had agreed to his offer, but then laughed as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "That's not what I meant."

"Yes, but you never specified."

"Smart girl." He ruffled her hair affectionately and she scowled, sticking her tongue out at him.

"I know."

* * *

**Number three: Seduction.**

"Rin."

She groaned, "Yes, Mikuo?"

Normally, she wouldn't have minded the presence of the male Hatsune. Today, however, she knew that Len had sent him. The tealette looked uncomfortable, his cheeks having long turned bright red, as he glanced down at a slip of paper he held and read from it. "U-Uhm, 'hey there, sexy. Wink.'"

Well. This was new. "I think that's what you're supposed to _do, _Mikuo."

"Hunh?"

"You're supposed to wink, you don't _read _it."

"Oh." He stood there awkwardly before giving her a half-hearted wink.

Rin couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips, "I'm guessing Len is having you seduce me to get me to eat a banana?"

Mikuo nodded, "Yeah."

"And what did he offer you?"

"Leek."

"Oh really? How about I just tell you where Miku hides hers?"

"You'd tell me that? Really?"

"Sure, why not?" Rin shrugged, "She has a mini fridge in the back of her closet; she stores her leeks there."

"Her _closet? _Really?"

He ran off in the direction of Miku's room. "You're welcome!" Rin called after him.

Mikuo laughed, "Thanks!"

* * *

**Attempt number four: Untitled.**

"Rin-Rin."

The blonde frowned as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close to the source of the voice. "About time you decided to do it yourself, Len-Len."

She heard her brother sigh, "It's because everyone else in this house is _useless."_

"Oh really? Did you just now figure that out?' The girl pulled herself out of her brother's arms.

"No." He was grinning, "I kinda knew, but this proved it."

"Of course. So, what's your plan of attack this time?"

"I don't have one. I'm just making it up as I go along."

"Wow. Smart." Rin rolled her eyes.

"I know." Len peeled a banana he seemed to have summoned from nowhere. "I don't see what's so bad about trying a banana, though."

"I told you: I don't want to deliberately eat something so disgusting."

Len rolled his eyes, taking a bite out of his banana, "Whatever you say."

"Mmhm." Rin watched as her brother absently snacked at his banana, and she grinned when he finished it all, not even noticing that he had done so himself.

"Ha!" She grinned in triumph, "See? Now there's no banana for me to eat."

Len frowned, "Huh?" Glancing down at the peel in his hands, he sighed, "You're right."

"Well, of course I'm right."

"Guess there's no choice."

"Wha—"

She couldn't even finish the word before Len pressed his lips to hers, pushing the girl up against the wall. Shocked, the girl could do little to react, and when her twin licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance, she instinctively gave it to him. His tongue roamed her mouth and she couldn't help but to notice that he tasted sweet, which was odd . . .

Oh no.

He hadn't.

Len smirked as he pulled away. "See? Now was that so bad?"

"T-That doesn't count! I didn't _eat _the banana!"

"I didn't say you would."

"Huh?"

And then she remembered. _'you _will_ have tasted a banana by the end of the day.'_

'Tasted' not 'eaten.'

Damn.

Stunned, Rin could only blink.

And then, when she could summon her voice again, all she said was:

"Oranges are still better."

* * *

**A/N;; **According to my (totally awesome) calender, today's the International Banana Festival.

I _had _to write this.


	8. 8: Ill

**Title: **Ill.

**Disclaimer: **It wasn't mine before, it certainly isn't mine now.

**Dedication: **To OnigiRimi for dedicating the first chapter of her remake to me. She's so sweet~!

**Words: **1,577

**Warning**: Twincest. Mentions of rape.

* * *

**Number Eight: Ill;;**

_"This is RAPE!"_

_

* * *

_

Kagamine Len would like to think that he was a healthy person, and really, he was. There were few instances in which he was ill and the way he inhaled fruits (mainly bananas, the "only fruit that matters") probably helped that. Today, however, he could tell by the way his body ached that he was most definitely ill. Hs twin, Rin, knew it too the second she rolled over in their shared bed to face him.

"Len." She poked his cheek, "You okay?"

"Not really." He winced at the sound of his voice.

"Ew. You sound gross."

"Gee. Thanks."

"Uh-huh. No prob. I'm gonna go tell mom you're sick."

She sat up in the bed, her hair in a crazy disarray. She was grinning as she skipped out of the room and humming a light tune, "Mom~! Len-Len is sick~!"

The woman didn't seem to believe her daughter, though, as she was soon seen poking her head into her children's bedroom. "Oh no, Lenny! You really _are _sick!"

As a response, Len groaned. Both his mother and sister were far too loud for it be such an early time. "I'll call the school!" His mother chirped before disappearing from view.

"Okay~!" Rin was clearly pleased and Len knew exactly the reason. Whenever one of the twins was sick, the other would stay home with him/her to act as a nurse.

"Oh my god, I love you." She came to stand beside the bed, "I _totally _didn't finish my homework."

"Glad to be of a service." He muttered.

She smiled as she sat on the bed beside him, and he scooted a bit to make room for her. She played with his hair, petting his. He closed his eyes, and she began to hum a lullaby for him. He had almost fallen asleep when his sister spoke.

"You know, Len?"

"Hm?"

"You're all sweaty now and like, with your hair down, you look really . . . shota."

He sat up abruptly, much to her surprise, "I am _not _shota!"

Rin grinned sheepishly, "My bad."

Grumbling, Len lied back down, "I'm really _not _shota."

"I know you're not." Rin soothed her brother.

"Rinny." She snapped her attention to the doorway where her mother now stood,

"Eh?"

"You have to go to school."

"What?"

Even Len, who was already half asleep looked startled.

"Rin, I'm not going to question _why, _but you have one more sick day than Len. You're already at the limit."

"Oh yeah, that was back when Mikuo and I were still dating, we were skipping to—"

"And I repeat: not questioning it."

"And that's why I love you, mother."

She laughed, "Okay, now, why don't you get ready for school?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Rin saluted playfully.

.

.

.

**8:42 a.m.**

**From: Rin**

**To: Len**

Heeyy, bro, what's up?

.

.

.

**9:10 a.m.**

**From: Rin**

**To: Len**

Len?

.

.

.

**9:20 a.m.**

**From: Rin**

**To: Len**

Hey, Len, I'm worried. Yo didn't die, did you?

.

.

.

**9:25 a.m.**

**From: Len**

**To: Rin**

I wish I was dead.

.

.

.

**9:26 a.m.**

**From: Rin**

**To: Len**

Oh no! Don't be suicidal!

.

.

.

**9:28 a.m.**

**From: Len**

**To: Rin**

Well, can I at least sleep?

.

.

.

**9:30 a.m.**

**From: Rin**

**To: Len**

Of course you can, silly!

.

.

.

**9:32 a.m.**

**From: Len**

**To: Rin**

Great. Thanks.

.

.

.

**9:35 a.m.**

**From: Rin**

**To: Len**

Of course, I expect you to keep texting me. School is boring, you know.

.

.

.

**9:37 a.m.**

**From: Len**

**To: Rin**

Augh. Something tells me it's going to be a long day.

.

.

.

**9:28 a.m.**

**From: Rin**

**To: Len**

Yep!

.

.

.

**9:32 a.m.**

**From: Len**

**To: Rin**

Just kill me now.

.

.

.

Len jumped when he heard the door slam shut. "I'm home!"

"Rin?" He shuffled out of the kitchen and his twin blinked at the sight of him.

"Len! You should be in bed!"

"Yeah, and you should be at school. Why- _Kaito!"_

The blonde boy blinked upon seeing the blue haired senior standing behind his sister. "Hi, Len!"

"What are you _doing _here? School's not over for another two hours!"

"Well, according to the nurse—Megurine-san, right?—I'm sick." Rin smiled.

"And I have a free period now, so I drove her home." Kaito nodded.

"Rin is perfectly capable of walking, even if she is sick. Besides, I thought she used up all her sick days . . . ?"

"Well, apparently if you pass out in gym class, it doesn't matter if you're out of sick days."

"And I wouldn't want Rinny walking home in her condition—what if she collapsed on her way home?"

"Aww, you're so sweet, Kaito." Rin grinned.

The blunette smiled in return, making the young girl blush.

"Well, gee, thanks, Kaito, for bringing my sister home safe. You can go now. Really" Len all but pushed the boy out, opening the door for him.

"Make sure you get some rest, Rin!" Kaito called out before the door shut in his face.

Rin giggled, "Jeesh, Len, impolite much?"

He rolled his eyes, "You really do need your rest, though. C'mon, let's get you to bed."

"But I'm fine!"

"Is that what Megurine-san said?'

At the mention of the nurse, Rin frowned, "Yes."

"Liar."

The girl was about to fight the accusation but Len grabbed her hand and began walking her up the stairs to their shared bedroom. He released her hand to rummage through her drawers and pulled out a clean nightgown. Handing it to here, he spoke, "Here. Get changed."

Rin sighed, but obeyed, beginning to strip.

"Gah!" Len turned away quickly, "Rin! You're supposed to warn me before you do that!"

Being a woman of little modesty, Rin only shrugged, pulling the nightgown on over her head. "It's nothing you've never seen before." And then, as an afterthought: "I'm done."

Len looked at her, grabbing her wrist and pushing her down onto the bed. "That was when we were five and it didn't really matter."

"If it didn't matter then, why does it matter now?" Rin laughed at her brother's flustered expression. "What's wrong, Len-Len? Embarrassed?"

Len shook his head. He could see that Rin's cheeks were bright red so he could easily assume she had a fever. If he recalled correctly, Rin had a tendency to get a little . . . _crazy _when sick. The only reason she had been so calm and level-headed earlier was because she wasn't as sick then—which led Len to the conclusion that Rin's temperature had risen in the past five minute. "Just go to sleep." Len mumbled before crawling to his side of the bed.

"M'kay."

It was quiet for several moments, and then . . . . "Lenny?"

He sighed, "Yeah?"

"I'm _boooorrrreeed."_

"You won't be if you just _sleep."_

"Nuh-uh." The bed rocked slightly as she shook her head, "Sleeping is boring."

"Sucks for you."

Another silence.

"Len?"

He groaned, "Ah?"

"Are you sick, too?"

"Duh, Rin. That's why I stayed home from school, remember?"

"Oh. Yeah. Len-kins?"

"Hm?"

"Does that mean you're weak and vulnerable right now?"

"Yes!" Len snapped in a desperate attempt to get her to _shut up. _If he just agreed to everything she has to say, maybe she'll just stop asking ridiculous questions . . . ?

It was a bad idea, though. He felt her move beside him and when he opened his eyes, Rin was above him.

"Rin, what the hell?"

"You're weak and vulnerable, right? So then if I . . . _kissed _you, you can't fight it, hm?"

"What are you talking about?"

Rin chose to explain it with actions rather than words.

She kissed him.

If Len hadn't been ill, he would have easily been able to push her away. He was too weak at the moment, however, and he didn't have the strength to push her off. He wasn't thinking clearly, either, he decided, because he realized that he didn't really _want _to. Even sick, Rin was a phenomenal kisser. Despite her almost drunken behavior, she seemed almost careful and through as her tongue roamed his mouth. When she pulled away, Len was bright red. "Rin, this is _not _a good idea."

"So what?"

She smirked as she began to unbutton his pajama top.

"Rin, stop!" He tried to swat away her hands.

She rolled her eyes, "No."

"This is _rape!_

"It's not rape if you want it, Lenny."

"But that's the point—I don't."

"Lying to yourself will get us nowhere, Len-Len.

He gulped as Len began to kiss him again. Oh this was _so _not good! "Rin . . . !"

"Fine." Rin got off of him quickly and rolled to her side of the bed, "Be that way."

Len breathed a sigh of relief. The bright side of this was that, he knew that Rin being sick was the equivalent to Meiko being drunk. She didn't know what she was doing, and she'd forget about it later . . .

"Hey, Len?"

"Yeah?"

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm not sick. I only passed out in gym class because I wanted to—I held my breath for a _really _long time. Funny, right?"

". . ."

Len screamed into his pillow.

* * *

**A/N;; **Oh no, you figured me out! I only added the texts to create an illusion of length . . .!

Guess what, guess what, guess what?

Today's my birthday! Yeah. I'm 15 now. Whee~!

. . . I don't feel fifteen.

BY THE WAY.

Go to youtube. Now. And look up Len's "I kissed a girl" cover. I died a little when I heard it.

I'm not even kidding you, it's _amazing. _I love it. It will be worth your while. Seriously. I first heard about it in someone's author's note, and at first I was apprehensive, but . . .

MY. GOD. LEN.

This is why I have a Len shrine in my closet.

Just kidding.

Kind of.


	9. 9: Cook

**Title: **Cook.

**Disclaimer: **Eh. Not mine. (Yet). /shot.

**Dedication: **To AmeChi ; it's her birthday! :D

**Words: **1,489

**Warning**: Do not try this at home.

* * *

**Number Nine: Cook;;**

_"What is _that?" "_It was _supposed _to be cereal . . ." "How do you _burn _cereal?"

* * *

_

Kagamine Len was very happy.

Who wouldn't be, after all, when sleeping comfortably in the warmth of their bed? However, when the sound of the fire alarm woke him, it would be most accurate to say that:

Kagamine Len was _not _very happy.

He groaned as he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He could smell smoke and he couldn't help but to wonder what was burning so early in the morning. Thanking God it was Saturday and that he wouldn't have to worry about school, he crept slowly out of his bedroom, "Rin? Where are you? And what'sburning?"

He knew it _had _to have something to do with his sister as the other Vocaloids went on "vacation" and weren't due back for another week (the twins were still upset at them for leaving them behind). He heard a small "eep!" from the kitchen, followed by the sound of something heavy come crashing down. "_Ooww!"_

Len rushed to the kitchen, concerned about the well-being of his twin; had she hurt herself? "R-Rin? What _happened _in here?"

The kitchen was a mess. Pots and pans littered the floor and counters. Cooking utensils were scattered at random, and Len noted that he would have to watch his step as he walked in, that is, if he _liked _having all ten toes. Rin was on the floor, seemingly having fallen off a chair that had been dragged to rest directly below the fire alarm. "I was trying to make you breakfast, but then the fire alarm went off and I was _trying _to turn it off, but then I fell."

"Oh."

Len stepped up onto the chair and examined the (loud) alarm carefully. "I don't think there's an off button on it, Rin."

"Really? Well crap."

"Yeah."

And so Len decided to solve the problem with the simplest solution: he ripped the alarm from the ceiling.

"Oh my God, _Len! _I don't think you're supposed to do that! Meiko-nee is going to be _pissed!"_

Len considered asking her when the older woman _wasn't _upset about something, but instead chose to shrug as he hopped off the chair, "Oh well. She'll live."

"Yeah, I suppose so. And at least the fire alarm finally shut up." Rin smiled as her brother helped her up.

Len nodded as he poked the contents of a bowl with a fork, frowning. Rin was intending to feed _this _to him? Eating this could be potentially life-threatening! "What is _this?"_

"Well." Rin began, "It was _supposed _to be cereal . . ."

"How do you _burn _cereal?"

Rin smiled sheepishly "I'm not all the way sure, actually."

"Rin. You can't cook, can you?"

"No, _really_? What gave you _that _idea?"

Len laughed at her sarcasm, "Okay, Rin, I'm going to teach you how to cook."

"Oh my God, seriously?" Rin threw her arms around her brother, ""Thank you!"

"Yeah. You're welcome. But first things first . . ." Len eyed the kitchen, "Let's clean up."

"Well, this is going to be a pain in the a—"

* * *

It took all of five hours to finally return the kitchen to its original, pre-Rin, condition. The twins had thrown themselves onto the couch in the living room, having completely exhausted themselves. "Are you ready to learn how to cook now?"

"Yeah." Rin nodded, "I think so. Are you ready to teach me?"

"Uh-huh. Let's go."

"'Kay."

They stood, Len helping his sister to her feet. The pair made their way over to the kitchen, dragging their feet as they were both too tired to be bothered with the task of lifting them.

"So," Rin grinned, "What're you going to teach me first?"

Len thought about it for a moment, "How about we start with the basics?"

"The basics? Okay."

"Alright. Rin, I'm going to introduce you to a very good friend of mine." He opened a drawer and pulled out a silver utensil, "Rin, meet Mr. Knife; Mr. Knife, meet Ri—_ow!"_

Rin glared at her brother as he rubbed his arm where she had hit him, "I'm going to introduce you to _my _friend 'Mr. Roadroller' who will then demonstrate his extraordinary rolling abilities as he's rolling on your _face."_

Len winced, knowing better than to take her threat lightly—Kagamine Rin does not bluff. "Yeah, uhm, well . . . the knife is used to cut things and—"

"Well no _duh _it's used to cut things." Rin rolled her eyes.

"Psh. If you're so smart, let's just get to the cooking."

"Okay then, Sensei," She grinned, "What are we cooking?"

"Uhm." Len struggled to think of something simple, "Scrambled eggs?"

"Okay." Rin skipped to the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of eggs. "So, how do we make it?"

"You . . . crack the eggs. Yeah."

"Okay. Rin pulled out a pan and did as instructed. "Now what?"

"You . . . turn on the stove."

Rin did so, "And now?"

"You . . . scramble the eggs."

"With _what?"_

"I dunno. Meiko-nee uses a fork."

"Len." The girl faced her brother, "Do _you_ know how to cook?"

"Well . . . I've never tried it, but I've seen the others do it all the time! If we combine all their methods, ours has to be superior, right? It can't be_ too_ hard."

Rin contemplated that for a second, then shrugged. It made plenty of sense to her. "Alright. So, scramble it with a fork. Then what?"

"Miku-nee cuts up leeks and puts them in hers."

"Okay," Rin nodded, "Leeks."

She got the vegetable and took 'Mr. Knife' from her brother before cutting them up and throwing them in. "Then you mix." Len told her.

"Yes, sir!"

"Kaito-nii used to tell me to put milk in scrambled eggs to make the eggs fluffy."

"Milk?" Rin raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, 'cept Kaito-nii said that vanilla ice cream works better."

"Alright!" Rin got the ice cream and then scooped it into the pan before mixing it.

"Akaito-nii puts habanero peppers."

"Okay."

"Meiko-nee puts sake."

". . . Where does she hide the sake?"

"I dunno. Let's skip it. Luka-nee puts maguro (tuna)."

"Alright."

"Gakipo-ojii puts eggplants."

"Got it."

"Gumi puts carrots."

"And in goes the carrots~!"

"Let's add bananas and oranges for us!"

"Yeah! Sounds awesome!"

"I just texted Mikuo and he says to add more leeks."

"How about no? I don't like leeks _that _much."

* * *

"Is it . . . is it _supposed _to be that color?"

"No . . . No, I don't think so."

The twins stared at the . . . _thing _they had made. It would most likely be incorrect to categorize it was "food" and it was very likely not edible.

"Well. Lady's first, Rin."

"So shouldn't _you _be the one eating it?"

"Haha, very funny, Rin. Just eat it; _you're _the one that cooked it, after all."

"Yes, well, _you're _my teacher. Why don't you grade my work?"

" . . . Fine."

Len grabbed a fork and took a bite. "Oh." He smiled, "It's good."

"What!" Rin took the fork from him and took a bite of her own. "Oh, _ew! _It's _gross!"_

"Ha. You fell for it." The boy grinned triumphantly.

"Shut up or else I'm force feeding you _all _of it."

" . . . Yes, ma'am."

"Now, let's just, uhm . . . throw this away."

"That's probably a good idea."

The twins tossed the "eggs" and a sudden thought came to Len.

"Hey, Rin?"

"Hm?"

"Why were you making me breakfast, anyway?"

The girl blushed, "B-because you're my brother."

"So?"

"I thought . . . I thought it'd be a nice thing to do."

"You never did before."

"W-well, that's 'cause Meiko-nee did, and she's gone now, and you can't cook, so I thought I'd—"

"But you never knew I couldn't cook until today, Rin."

Rin blinked. "Oh. Oh yeah."

"So." Len grinned, "What's the real reason?"

"U-uhm, Miku-nee said that girls should be able to cook for the guys they like. I wanted to cook for you, Len."

" . . . What?" He had not expected that.

"I, uhm, I like you, Len. Like, in the non-sibling-ish way."

Len stood there, speechless, unable to form words due to shock.

"So, ah . . . I'll just go now."

Rin turned to leave, but Len caught her wrist, pulled her close, and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was short and simple, but it was enough for Rin to understand that her feelings weren't unrequited. When they pulled away from each other, Rin nodded, "Okay. I figured it out."

"Figured what out?"

She eyed her brother, "That you're as bad at kissing as you are cooking."

"Hey!"

"But," Rin grinned, "I can teach you."

"Do _you_ even know how to kiss?"

"Nope! But I think that, between you and me, we can figure it out."

And their lips met once more.

* * *

**A/N;; **Yeah. I can't cook, either.

Surprisingly enough, this was the hardest one of my oneshots to write. I'm not even kidding you. My brain died like, five times when I was writing this.

Anyway.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMECHI! BECAUSE I _TOTALLY _DIDN'T FORGET!

I wrote this just for you~! I'm serious. I did. This morning, I looked at the date, and I was like, "Oh! It's AmeChi's birthday! Time to write fanfiction~!"

Yeah. I need an _excuse _to write fanfiction. Lol.

And, yeah. I don't recommend trying the twin's recipe for scrambled eggs. It sounds gross.


	10. 10: Alphabet Soup

**Title:**Alphabet Soup.

**Disclaimer: **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. DON'T BE SILLY. VOCALOID ISN'T MINE YET.

**Dedication:**To . . . You?

**Words:**769 (so . . . . short . . . /shot.)

**Warning**: Twincest. I think that's it!

* * *

**Number Ten: Alphabet Soup;;**

_26 letters in the alphabet; 26 words for Len and Rin._

_

* * *

_

**Always**

"We'll be together," he promised, "forever and always."

And she believed him.

.

**Bread**

Len never cared much for bread, but when Rin baked him some in her frilly pink apron, pouting as it came out burnt (and looking absolutely dreadful, but at least she looked edible), Len found himself having a new-found appreciation for it.

.

**Color**

"What's your favorite color?"

Usually, he would have had to pause to consider it, but with just a quick glance at his twin at his side, he answered "blue" as it was the color of her eyes.

.

**Dance**

"Wanna dance?"

She giggled as she accepted his offer, "Sure."

.

**Emergency**

Len Kagamine had never panicked more than when his sister fell down the stairs, landed in an awkward position (are arms supposed to bend that way?) and promptly began screaming.

"Meiko-nee, come quick—it's an emergency!"

.

**Fruits**

Bananas and oranges. Len and Rin.

Two very different fruits, two very different people (because, let's face it, they _are _individuals).

.

**Gift**

"If it's from you, then it's enough." He chuckled as he accepted the gift.

.

**Happy**

"You're always so happy."

Rin chose not to point out that it was because she was always with him.

.

**Ice Cream**

"Who took my ice cream?"

The blue-haired Vocaloid did not miss the twins' sudden guilty expressions.

.

**Joke**

"It was just a joke!" Len defended himself from Rin's furious pinches and accusations (really, with Rin, they were the same thing).

"Oh sure, of _course _it was!"

"It was! . . . What are you doing with that? Oh my god—Someone save me! Aaaahhh!"

.

**Kiss**

"Kiss me." She commanded before closing her eyes, waiting.

Len blushed, "Uhm. Okay." Before giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"That's not what I mea—"

She found it suddenly hard to talk, what with her mouth occupied as it was.

.

**Love**

"Say it. Out loud." "Vampire."

Rin's giggles turned into full-blown laughter and Len found that he had to pause the movie (thank God—he didn't think he could survive Twilight the second time around; he barely lived through the first).

"Rin?'

"Say it." She crawled on top of him, pressing her forehead to his, "Out loud."

". . . I love you."

.

**Mine**

She glared at the confused Hatsune.

"He's _mine_." Her voice was dripping with metaphoric venom, "So _back off."_

_**.**_

**Never**

"Augh, when are you going to learn to just _leave me alone?"_

"Never."

And thus ended the first Kagamine argument.

.

**Often**

Len found himself waking up often at night to check that his sister was still there, beside him.

She always was.

.

**Pair**

Rin and Len. Len and Rin. They were like a pair of shoes; you can't have one without the other (or, well, you can, but then it just wouldn't be _right.)_

**.**

**Queen**

"Screw being a princess—I'm the _queen."_

**.**

**Roadroller**

"Merry Christmas, you two!"

"Meiko-nee . . . what's that?"

"I dunno, I think it's called a 'roadroller'. I just got it for free and I have nothing to do with it, so . . ."

**.**

**Summer**

Nothing was more beautiful than Rin in the summer.

But that's because she refused to wear a bikini during any other season (Len knows; he's tried).

**.**

**Touch**

All he wanted to do was touch her . . .

"But it tickles!"

**.**

**Understand**

Their eyes met and, even without the exchange of word, they were able to perfectly understand each other.

.

**Vocaloid**

The pair considered the offer carefully. "Rin, should we . . . ?"

"Only if you do. I want us to be able to do it together."

"Of course. Always. Together."

They smiled and, in a month's time, they made their official debut as Vocaloid's.

**.**

**Water**

To Rin, being deprived of Len was like being deprived of water—she would _die._

_**.**_

**X-Ray**

When Kaito asked Len what superpower he would want to have, the reply was instant.

"I want X-Ray vision so I can see what color Rin's panties are everyday—if she's even wearing any."

When Rin found out about is, she turned red from embarrassment before saying that, if he really wanted to know, he just needed to ask.

**.**

**You**

"If . . . If you had to choose between me and . . . I dunno, your own life, I guess. Well, which would you choose?"

He turned to her, "You. Every single time."

**.**

**Zenith**

No one could be at their zenith eternally, but the twins sure did try.

* * *

**A/N;; **Hahahaha.

I'm not dead.

I know. Shocking.

My updates are going to be slower for two reasons:

1) I'm grounded

2) My brother has a tumor.

The latter of which is going to bring about a darker writing style for a while (yes, I can predict this; I already have five more oneshots written, and they're all a bit . . . dark. I'm going to try to throw in random, funny ones in between the darker ones, though).

So, yeah. HAHAHAHA.

I was having major writer's block and I was complaining to a friend about it and she got fed up with it so she gave me some paper then told me to write one word for each letter in the alphabet (A/Apple, B/Banana, etc.) I did. Then she told me to write little bits about each one (as seen above) so . . . my brain decided to make it Rin/Len for you guys! Hahahaha!

Now I'm off to work on my German homework.

Good day to you all.


	11. 11: Baby

**Title: **Baby

**Disclaimer: **I wish I didn't need this.

**Dedication: **To mah buddy, OnigiRimi. Just 'cause.

**Words: **1,638

**Warning**: Noncest (I know shame on me), OC (but that's 'cause I had no other choice), and as per always, sexual themes.

**Another Warning: **Lack of editing and extreme rushed-ness.

* * *

**Number Eleven: Baby;;**

_In which Rin and Len have to take care of a child._

_

* * *

_

Wide green eyes stared at him and he blinked, surprised.

"Uhm, Rin . . .?" He was standing right in the doorway of his room, and he turned to peer out into the hallway where he came from to look at the girl, "Why is there a baby in our room?"

His pseudo sister grinned—they acted as twins for some of their songs, but really, being Vocaloids, they weren't _technically _related—and spoke, her high soprano voice light, "Well, I _told _you I had a special surprise for you . . ."

"A 'special surprise' yes, but I'm not quite sure a _baby _counts as one." He turned his attention back to the infant, "Who's kid is it, anyways?"

Rin shrugged, "I dunno. I found it abandoned in a box."

"Who abandons a _baby _in a _box?"_

The girl shrugged, seeming unconcerned, "I dunno. Can we keep it?"

"Rin," He rolled his eyes, "We cannot _keep _it. It's not a pet. What gender is it anyways?"

"I dunno," Len bit his lip to force back the words 'you don't know much, do you?' and Rin continued, oblivious, "I was hoping you would check."

". . . Me?"

"Yes, you, silly," She smiled sweetly, "Are there any other "you's" around? Or are your imaginary friends here, too?"

Len couldn't help but to find that her sweet smile was very contradictory of her word's . . .

"Why me?"

"Well . . . I figured that, if your SPICE! song is any indication, either way, it has to be something you've seen before, right?"

"U-uhm, well . . . "He blushed, "It's not something you've never seen before, either!"

". . . What do you mean?"

"Well . . ." Len had to pause to think about it for a moment, "When you and Mikuo were dating—"

"—Okay! Yeah. Alright, uhm. Yeah, so. Who should check . . .?" She turned an odd shade of red before glancing at the baby then looking back at the male.

They stared at each other for several seconds before, in unison: "_MEIKO-NEE! COME HERE FOR A SECOND—WE NEED YOU!"_

There was complete sentence for several minutes before, swearing and glaring (Ha! That rhymes!), the brunette appeared in the hallway, "What?" She snapped.

The "twins" eyed each other, knowing that, without a doubt, she was drunk.

"U-uhm, well . . ." How should they explain the situation?

"Look, Meiko-nee! A baby!" Rin grinned, pointing at the child that was seated comfortably on her bed.

Meiko glanced at it before nodding. "Yes, Rin, a baby. Thank you very much for enlightening me."

The girl blinked—wasn't Meiko even surprised that there was a _baby _in the room of two fourteen year olds?

"Well," Len decided to give it a try with a small smile playing at his lips, "We were wondering if you would check what gender it is for us . . ."

"Why should I do that?" She glared at the two, and right when they were going to reply, she continued on, "I mean, shouldn't you two already know the gender of your love-child?"

The two blushed, "M-Meiko-nee! The b-baby's not ours!"

"Oh." The woman blinked, "She's not?"

"No, she's not."

"Oh." She frowned, "Then whose is it?"

The two shrugged, "We dunno."

Meiko stared at the two for a second before shrugging and waltzing into their bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Ha," Rin mumbled to the boy beside her, "As if we would have a love-child."

"I know, right?" He muttered back.

"I mean—since when did she think I was pregnant?" The girl seemed insulted, as she was scowling and glaring at the door.

"I-It's probably because you, err, always have a happy glow . . .?"

"Oh, is that so?" She eyed him carefully.

"U-uh, yeah." '_Someone please save me.'_

His prayers were answered when the door opened up and the drunk woman placed the baby into Rin's arms. "Congratulations. It's a girl."

"A girl?" Rin smiled, "A girl! Oh, Len, can we keep it? Please? I always wanted a little sister!"

"Yeah, Len, can we keep it?" Meiko smirked at the boy, and though she was clearly making fun of Rin with her bitter sarcasm, the young girl didn't notice it.

"See, Len? Meiko-nee wants to keep her, too!"

The blond boy glared at Meiko and she walked away laughing, off to do who-knows-what in the Vocaloid house. "No, Rin, we can't keep her. We need to find her parents—or drop her off at a police station. They'd know what do with her."

A small pout formed on Rin's lips, "Please?"

Len was firm on his decision: "No."

"Pretty please?"

"Nope."

"Pretty please with a . . . a _banana _on top?"

Oh, Lord. Rin looked really cute with her puppy-dog face on and he felt his resolve slipping . . . "N-No."

As if sensing she were close to winning, she leaned closer to him, and were she not holding the baby, she would have been pressing her chest to his, "Please, Len-kun?"

". . . Just for a day—but tomorrow, we're taking her to the police station!"

"Yay!" Rin grinned at the infant in her arms, "You get to stay with us today! Say thank you to Len-Len!"

The baby, as if understanding her words, peered up at Len and promptly spoke, her gentle voice surprising the both of them.

"Gatchu."

"Ahh~!" Rin squealed, holding the child closer to her, "You're so cute~!"

"What kind of language was that?"

Rin rolled her eyes, "It wasn't a language, silly. She's just a baby, it's not like she can talk yet." She turned her attention back to the child, "So, what should we call you?"

"Rin . . ."

"I'm not thinking about keeping her, Len, I promise, but we have to call her _something _other than 'baby'." She smiled, looking at the baby again, "Actually, Meiko-nee gave me an idea. I'll call you Aiko."

"Aiko?" Len frowned, "'Love child'? Very creative, Rin."

"I think so. Now then, Aiko-chan, let's go play outside!" She spun on her heels and began walking, Len watching her walk away.

Really, sometimes he wondered why he fell in love with her.

"Come on, Len!"

"C-coming!"

* * *

Aiko scowled, glaring at the two with hate-filled green eyes, "Hatchui getta eejoy."

"'Hatchui getta eejoy'?" Len frowned at the baby, "Uhm, what?"

Rin sighed, "She's hungry."

"You _understood _that?"

Rin shot him her best you're-not-getting-the-point look, "She's _hungry, _Len."

Len groaned, checking his watch. It was 3:33—too late for lunch, too early for dinner. Rin noticed this.

"Snack time~!" She scooped the baby up, lifting her from where they had been, just minutes ago, scribbling with chalk.

"Rin . . ."

"Don't worry, I'm not giving her any sweets—just some fruit." She grinned at Aiko, "What fruit do you want to eat, Aiko?"

"Jajui!"

"What's that? Oranges? Because they're the best? Alright~!"

"Okay, now you're just making that up."

Rin ignored him, walking quickly back into the Vocaloid home and, with a sigh, he followed her. They quickly arrived at the kitchen and she handed Len the baby, "Here, hold her, won't you?"

"You're not giving me much of a choice."

Rin rolled her eyes, picking out two oranges and a banana from a bowl. She quickly peeled one of the oranges before eating all the slices. She then peeled the banana and held it to his mouth, "Say 'aah'."

"I think you're confusing which of us is the baby."

She grinned, "Nope! I'm going to hold Aiko to feed her, but I want to feed you first~!"

"U-uhm, why?" Len took a hesitant bite from the banana.

"Because you're been such a good boy, helping me take care of Aiko. You deserve an award."

"An award." Len scoffed, "Who says I like you feeding me?" He was taking another bite of his favorite fruit, though.

"Oh? So then you don't want it?" Rin pulled the banana away from him, just as he was about to take a third bite, "Then I guess I'll just throw it away!"

"No! Please don't! You can feed me! J-just don't throw away the banana . . . please, I'm begging you."

Rin giggled, but fell silent as a high-pitched laugh rang through the small kitchen. It was Aiko. She was laughing at the two of them, clapping her hands together as if asking for an encore of their 'argument'. Len couldn't help the smile that found its way on his lips as he looked down at her and she looked up at him, meeting his gaze with a sloppy grin and a laugh, "Papa!"

All was silent for a moment as the two twins froze, staring at the child, but Aiko did not stop there, instead she turned her attention to Rin, "Mama!"

"Oh no, no, no, no, Aiko, we're not your parents." Len was blushing at the thought.

"But she's so cute~!" Rin took the child from him, "Oh, Aiko, you're such a sweetie!"

"Rin . . ."

"But come on, Len, wouldn't it be awesome to have a baby?"

"Oh? You want a baby?" Len smirked.

"Yeah," the blonde sighed, "I do."

"Well then," without warning, he gave her a quick peck on the cheek, "Let's get started."

Rin blinked, "L-Len! Not with Aiko around!" She turned away from him, hiding her reddened cheeks, "Don't you know such things are improper for children?"

She placed the child in his arms, "I-I'm going to the bathroom!"

As she left the kitchen, Len looked down at the child in his arms, "'Not with Aiko around', eh?" He sighed, "It's your fault."

Aiko tilted her head quizzically, before scowling, "Hatchui getta eejoy! _Jajui!"_

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get you your stupid oranges."

* * *

**A/N;;** To be perfectly honest, I hate Aiko.

A lot.

No joke.

Anyways, I have writer's block, so I decided to write a oneshot and so, I looked at my calender, and apparently, today is "Babbling Day". Now, when I think of "Babbling" I think "Baby" so this was born (haha, get it? Baby? Born? MOVING ON.)

I HAVE CONQUERED MY WRITER'S BLOCK. YESSH. I TOOK YOU _DOWN, _W.B._!_

Thank you for all of your concern! I assure you, though, my brother is doing fine. :).

Well, then, until next time,

~Amary.

Over and out.


	12. 12: Talk

**Title: **Talk

**Disclaimer: **Okay, so I owed Vocaloid, and I was rich and famous, and then . . . I woke up. orz

**Dedication: **LAVEN-YULLEN for spotting my Iroha Uta reference in chapter 10. HAHAHA.

**Words: **766

**Warning**: Random-ness, and writing done by a sugar-high author.

* * *

**Number Twelve: Talk;;**

_Fifteen words, fifteen conversations._

* * *

**1.) Supreme**

"I am the supreme ruler of . . . well, everything, actually."

"No you're not, Rin."

"Yes, I am. And as the supreme ruler of everything, I do not have to clean my half of the room. You do it."

"Haha. Very funny. Here's the vacuum."

**2.) Enemy**

"So we meet again, my enemy."

"Rin, just take the damn medicine."

"Nooo! Len, you're working with the enemy? Such treachery! Whatever will I do now?"

". . . Sometimes, I wonder why I even love you."

**3.) Vegetarian**

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I'm going to be a vegetarian."

"Uh, no. You're not. Eat the liver already before it gets cold."

"Actually, Meiko-nee, I don't like liver, either . . ."

"You shut up, Len. And Rin, you_ like _meat—eat it."

"Look, I'm all about eating slaughtered animals and all, but I draw the line at ingesting an animal's poison filter."

". . ."

"Hey, this is my salad—back off before I bite you."

**4.) Diet**

"Don't be stupid, Rin, you don't need to go on a diet; you're fine just the way you are."

". . ."

". . .?"

"And this is why I keep you around, Len."

**5.) Girlfriend**

"Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend! No way, now way, think yo—"

"Okay, if I break up with Miku, would you _please _stop singing that?"

**6.) Gum**

"Stop chewing that so loudly!"

Smack, smack, POP! "No."

"Oh come on, please?"

Smack, smack, POP! "No."

"If you don't stop, I'll take that gum from you."

Smack, smac- "!"

"Ha."

"Did you just _have _to kiss me to take the gum?"

"Yeah."

Smack, smack, POP!

"Oh come on—another one?"

**7.) Hazard**

"Sometimes, I wonder if being around you is hazardous to my health . . ."

"Shut up and stay still—do you know how hard it is to shoot an apple off your head when you're moving around so much?"

**8.) Start**

"U-uhm, R-Rin? I, uh, I really like you."

"Well, it's not love, but it's a start, I guess."

**9.) Employer**

"And this is your new boss . . ."

"Rin? _You're _my boss?"

"Haha, Len, of course I am. Now massage my feet, dog."

**10.) Road (Roller)**

"Come on, Len! Get on! We're gonna take over the _world _with this thing!"

" . . . "

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're a _genius, _Rin."

"Haha, I know. Come on already! Let's go!"

**11.) Love**

"And _IIIIIIIII _will always love _yoooouuuuuu~!"_

"Do you know how annoying you're being right now?"

"Okay, fine, I'll stop. Sorry."

"Hmph."

". . . Len?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll always love you."

"Yeah, me too."

". . . You'll always love you?"

"N-No! I mean, I, you, uh—"

"HAHAHAHA, I know what you meant, Len-Len. I just like messing with you."

" . . ."

" . . ."

"I take it back; I hate you."

"Aw, _Len!"_

**12.) Extinction**

"I'm going to kill you."

"Rin, I don't think you're allowed to kill a panda—they're extinct, y'know."

"Well, I'll kill it into extinction!"

"Okay, why are you thinking about wiping a species off the face of the planet anyway?"

"Because that panda just stuck its tongue out at me!"

"Rin! It's just a stupid animal! It didn't mean anything by it!"

"Yes it did! That panda is making fun of me—I just know it!"

"Okay, the panda's not a stupid animal. You are."

**13.) Feeling**

"M-Miku-san, I-I need to talk to you . . ."

"Oh? About what, Rin-chan?"

"Lately, when I look at Len, I feel really. . . weird. I mean, it's like, well, I felt like I—"

"Oh I get it! You're in love with Len, Rin-chan!"

"W-what? Don't be silly, Miku! I was going to say I was feeling really weird and then I found out that it was because I just started my period and I needed to talk to you to see if you had a spare pad!"

"Oh. Okay, here. I gotta go talk to Kaito now—see you later, Rin-chan!"

"Bye! . . . Phew, that was a close one. If she found out I'm in love with Len . . . "

**14.) Insect**

"Kyaaaa! Kill it, Len! Kill it, kill it, kill _iiiittttt!"_

"Rin, it's just a spider. Leave it alone."

"Nooooo! Kill it! Kyaaa! It's coming closer! No! Where are you going! Don't leave me alone! Save me! _Leeeennn!_"

**15.) Always**

"Stay by my side, Len. Always."

"You don't even have to ask."

* * *

**A/N;;** HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

I AM, LIKE, SO SUGAR-HIGH RIGHT NOW. NO JOKE.

I'm writing this only because I probably won't be able to update for a _long _time, so . . . this is just to hold you off until then. HAHA.

I _will _be updating at _least _twice in November, though, because I have two birthday oneshots already written. Actually, technically, they're twoshots. They tie into each other.

So, yeah. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

On November 8th (My brother's birthday) and November 9th (hamxham's birthday) you guys can expect updates.

HAHAHAHA.

Ya'll should totally tell me your birthdays! I'll add them to my calender and write Len/Rin for you! :D

One more thing.

Story time! (I just want to tell someone this story):

Okay, so, in my choir class, the director (God, I hate that woman) was randomly talking about her clothes and stuff. In this, we'll call her Ms. Swan (fake name) and there's another girl involved, so we'll call her Dee (fake name). Well anyways . . .

Ms. Swan: "Okay, so all my clothes are getting small! I'm shrinking!"

Dee: "People can shrink?"

It gets quiet for a split second, then . . .

Me (Really loud and turning around to face Dee): "It's called aging."

The Entire Class: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. THAT'S GENIUS!"

Ms. Swan (Laughing) : "I'm not that old!"

LOL. She laughed, but I think she hates me now.

Until next time,

Amary.

Postscript;; I'll probably edit this author's note when I calm down a bit.


	13. 13: Halloween

**Title: **Halloween.

**Disclaimer: **Psh. I wish.

**Dedication: **YOUR MOM.

**Words: **3,134 (Woah, what?)

**Warning**: Do not take more than recommended dosage.

If you overdose, please seek medical attention immediately.

* * *

**Number Thirteen: Halloween;;**

_Costumes, Free Candy, and The Twins does not equate to a good, nor safe, combination._

* * *

"_Leeennn!" _ Rin whined, throwing herself on their shared bed, "What are we going to be for Halloween?"

Len sighed, "I don't know. I can't think of anything we haven't been yet." He lay beside her, going through a mental checklist of things they have and haven't been—"Wanna be Freddie and Jason?"

"We did that already. Two years ago, remember?"

"Oh. Yeah. You made a _killer _Freddie. No pun intended, of course."

Rin rolled her eyes, "Oh, I'm sure it _was _intended."

"You caught me." Len chuckled.

"Maybe . . . A princess and her servant?"

Len frowned, "Do I spot an Aku no Musume reference?"

Rin laughed, "Yeah, but it could be cool, y'know?"

"Uh, no. Not cool. I'm done being your servant."

"What if you're the princess and I'm the servant?"

"No."

"Aw," Rin pouted, "Then what can we possibly do?"

Len sighed, "I told you—I don't know."

"Oh." Rin sat up suddenly, "_Oh!"_

"Something tells me you have an idea," Len eyed her carefully.

Rin turned her attention back to her brother slowly, "Yeah, but we're going to need to test it first."

"And something tells me I'm not going to like this 'test' of yours . . ."

* * *

"Hey, Miku." The blonde walked in and grabbed a banana from a basket on the counter, peeling it and taking a bite, "What's up?"

"Oh." The tealette glanced up from where she was in front of the refrigerator, rummaging around for her favorite snack—Leeks. "Hey, Len. I'm just looking for some leeks."

The teen appeared amused for a split second before suggesting for the singer to "try the top drawer."

Miku did as suggested and grinned when she found her darling leeks, she began to speak, "Oh, thanks so much, Le—"

The blonde had already left.

* * *

"It worked, Len." Rin pulled the hair tie out of her hair with a grin, "Miku fell for it."

"Gee, that's great—can I have my clothes back now?" He couldn't help the sarcasm that had found its way into his voice.

Rin grinned, "I dunno, Len; your clothes _are_ pretty comfortable . . ."

"Rin." Len poked his head out from under the blankets where he hid, "Give me back my clothes. Now."

Giggling, Rin began to undress herself, "Fine, fine. Here you go." She handed him his clothes as she spoke and picked her own clothing off the floor, getting dressed quickly.

"Thanks." Len dressed himself as well as he spoke, "So, she really fell for it?"

"Completely. She didn't suspect a thing." Rin threw her arms around her brother when he finished getting dressed, "This is going to be great."

"I'm just glad you don't wear skirts or anything like Miku does."

"Teehee, you're welcome, Len."

"And it's a really good thing you're a tomboy so I don't have to do too much acting . . ."

". . ."

"And, oh yeah, thanks for not having any boobs; that could have made things harder for us."

". . . Do you _want_ to be slapped?"

Len grinned, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, "Sorry, sorry. I was just joking, though—you knew that."

"Hmph." Rin pulled away from him, crossing her arms over her chest, "Well, whatever. I guess I should thank _you_ as well for being so shota—"

"Take that back." He glared at her.

"Hmmm . . ." Rin seemed to consider it for a second, "No!"

She was giggling as he tackled her playfully, starting a playful wrestling match.

* * *

"Happy Halloween, everyone!" Miku grinned at her fellow Vocaloids as she skipped into the kitchen, humming a light tune under her breath and doing a twirl almost as if to show off the dress she was wearing.

"Happy Halloween, Miku-chan." Kaito smiled at her, watching her movements, "Nice costume—a princess?"

"A _Queen." _Miku corrected with a wink, "Because 'Queen Miku' sounds so much better than 'Princess Miku'."

"True, true. And you really _are _my lovely queen, Miku."

Miku giggled as her boyfriend wrapped an arm around her.

"Ew, gag-worthy, much? You two need to get a room." Meiko scowled at the two of them.

"Hey!"

"Oh don't mind her," Luka joined in the conversation, looking up briefly from the magazine she was reading as she sat on the couch, "She's just bitter because she's single."

"Hey, being single is better than having a girly boyfriend with purple hair and an eggplant fetish."

Luka's eyes narrowed before she sighed, turning her attention back to the magazine, "Whatever."

"Ha! You can't say anything because it's _true!" _Meiko grinned, poking the pink haired woman's cheek.

"It may be true, but at least I never had a crush on—"

"If you continue that sentence, I might have to kill you." Meiko glared.

"Oh, Rin! Len! Happy Halloween, you two!" Miku was glad that the twins had come down into the living room; Meiko and Luka constantly fought for the position of the group's pseudo mother, but they never seemed to do it in front of the Kagamine's. "Where are your costumes?"

The twins glanced at each other, "What are you talking about? We're wearing them." They spoke in unison.

"I'm Rin today." The one dressed as the female Kagamine smiled.

"And I'm Len~!" The one dressed as the male Kagamine chirped.

Meiko eyed the two of them carefully, "Okay. That is going to be really confusing."

"So, where are _your _costumes, Meiko-nee, Luka-nee, Kaito-nii?"

"Well." Kaito grinned, "I'm going as myself. I got fanmail from, well, fans, and a lot of them are going as me so I thought, 'why not?'"

"Maybe because it's not a costume on _you?" _Meiko rolled her eyes.

"But with lots of Kaito's around, no one will ever know!"

"Lots of . . . Kaito's . . . around . . ." Meiko had to sit down to keep from fainting. "Oh God. The mental images—take them _away!"_

Luka patted her back helpfully, "There, there, everything will be _okay."_

Rin laughed, the soprano sound strange as she looked so much like Len that, for a second Miku couldn't help but to think that 'Len' was laughing oddly. Remembering the twins' idea of a costume, she shook her head with a sigh; Meiko had been right, it was rather confusing. "So, Luka-nee, Meiko-nee, you haven't answered my question!"

"Well, Rin-chan," Luka smiled at the girl in boy's clothing, "I think we're both too old for that kind of thing."

"You're never too old for Halloween!" Len gasped, "And Meiko-nee, you dressed up _last _year! You, too, Luka-nee!"

"Well, yeah. That was last year. This is this year." Meiko seemed to get over her earlier fear of numerous Kaito's, pushing the thought aside to be relived at a later time.

"Well. Whatever. Let's go trick or treating~!" Rin looked excited, gripping a pillow case that would soon be filled with all the candy a child needs to be truly happy on life.

"Yeah!" Len was holding onto a similar pillowcase. "Let's go!"

"Sounds good to me," Miku nodded, "Kaito?"

"Yep! Meiko-chan?"

"I have no complaints. Megurine?"

"Let's just go already.

* * *

"I _love _Halloween~!" Rin sighed happily as she dug through her pillowcase; looking for a specific piece of candy she received several houses ago so that she can have a small treat as she walked. "I mean, what's not to like? We get an excuse to dress up, we get free candy, _and _fans don't recognize us so we're not surrounded by a mob of people all the time!"

"Yeah." Len agreed, nodding, "It's really great. No fangirls begging me to sing SPICE!"

". . . Sing SPICE! Now."

Len laughed, "Funny."

"I wasn't joking."

Silence.

"I _hate _Halloween!"

The twins focused their attention on the whining blunette walking at a slow pace behind them, holding hands with Miku.

"What! Why!"

"Because I didn't get _any _candy!Every house we've been to says that I'm 'too old'."

"That's because you are." Meiko smiled as he glared at her.

"It's okay, Kaito-nii, I'm sure you'll get candy somewhere!" Rin smiled cutely up at him, though being dressed as Len ruined the effect a bit (because, really, Kaito preferred Loli!Rin over Shota!Len any day).

"Yeah," Len agreed nodding and smiling (Ah, _there's _the Loli!Rin).

"And I have an idea!" Rin took the males hand, pulling him away from his girlfriend.

"And it's brilliant!" Len took Kaito's newly freed hand.

"It _has _to work!" They chorused together.

"W-What's your idea?" Kaito bit his lip, almost afraid to know.

"You'll see~!"

Yep. That was fear settling in right there.

The twins very nearly dragged him to the next house, Miku giggling as she followed, and Meiko and Luka walking behind them to make sure all was safe for them. The house that they had approached was rather . . . crappy, for lack of better term, but the small flowers growing in the garden gave it a friendly air about it. The one dressed as Rin (which was _obviously _Len) pushed the doorbell and the four waited for someone to answer the door, Luka and Meiko having decided to wait on the sidewalk for them. The door opened slowly to reveal a friendly looking elderly woman and she smiled at them, "Oh, aren't you all the cutest little things!"

She reached to her side and pulled close to her a bowl filled to the top with candy. "A couple for each of you." She dropped the candy into each of their bags before looking up at Kaito with a frown, "Oh my, we have an older one here." She was giving him candy, though, as she said it, clearly not caring in the least how old he may be.

"Actually, ma'am," Rin spoke with a frown, "Our friend here is actually the same age as us."

"Oh?" Even Kaito was confused, wondering where the girl was going with this.

"Yeah, he is." Len nodded, joining in, "But he has some kind of medical condition that makes him grow really fast. Something about hormones . . ."

"Oh my! How sad!"

"It is." Rin nodded, biting her lip and appearing near tears, "And on Halloween, he hardly ever gets candy because no one believes it and accuses him of being 'too old' to trick or treat."

"Oh, isn't that just the saddest thing? Here, have a couple more." She reached into her bowl of candy.

"Thank you, ma'am." Kaito nodded his thanks at her and grinned widely when 'a couple more' turned out to be close to all of her candy.

Rin grabbed his arm and tugged him away from the house, "Alright, let's go now. We have a lot more houses to get to."

* * *

"Well, that was great~!" Kaito laughed as they got home, throwing himself onto the couch and digging through his bag, "I got so much candy! More than the rest of you—combined!"

And it was true, he had. They had fed the same sob story to many other houses and most of them felt pity for the 'young' boy and gave him extra candy for his woes.

Rin rolled her eyes, "And it's all thanks to us."

"Yeah, so pay up." Len placed a hand on his hip in a very Rin-like manner (it must have been the clothes that made him act so much like his sister).

"Pay . . . up?"

Miku giggled, having already expected this to happen as she seated herself on the couch beside her boyfriend, "Of course, Kaito-kun. You should know by now that the twins _never_ do anything for free."

"So, Len, what do you think the payment should be?"

"I don't know, Rin. What do you think would suffice?"

"Hmm . . . half?"

"Half?

"Half."

"Half. Half is good." Len grinned at Kaito, and because he looked so similar to Rin at the moment, it was most definitely rather scary (it looked eerily similar to her face towards the end of 'Onii Yuukai' [sometimes called the 'rape Kaito-nii' song by the female Kagamine] and, remembering it, Kaito very nearly wet himself). "Alright, Kaito-nii, you owe us half of your stash of candy."

"_Half! _That's too much!" The blue haired male protested, hugging the bag to himself as if to protect it from the twins.

"Keep in mind, Kaito-nii, that you wouldn't even have that candy if it weren't for us." Rin smiled at him, tilting her head to the side, "Really, a more even payment would be the whole thing, so isn't just _half _of it being fair?"

"Rin-chan has a point." Luka smiled, "So I would suggest giving up the candy before they decide to up your payment."

"There's an idea! For every minute we don't get payment from you, the price goes up!"

"But . . . but—"

"Come on, Kaito-nii~!"

"But . . . but—"

"Give us the candy, Kaito-nii~!"

"But . . . but—"

"Oh for the love of God," Meiko snatched the bag from him and poured approximately half of it into one of the twin's pillowcase. "There, all done!"

The twins grinned, "Pleasure doing business with you~!"

As Meiko watched the blunette fall to the ground in tears, she couldn't help but to grin, "The pleasure was all mine."

* * *

"Uhm, Meiko-nee . . ." The blond Kagamine walked nervously into the living room.

"What is it, Rin? Or—wait, are you Len?" The brunette frowned as she looked away from the television and at the teen before her.

"I'm Len. Rin and I already switched back into our regular clothes." He was fidgeting with his tie, Meiko noticed, and as she knew that to be a nervous habit of the child, she too began to grow nervous—a nervous Len was not a good thing at all. "Anyways, I, err, have a problem . . ."

"A problem . . .?" Meiko bit her lip, "What is it, and do I _really _want to know?"

"Well, uhm, Rin ate too much candy and . . ."

"Oh." The woman blinked, "So she's sick then? You should see Megurine about that, not me."

"No, no! She's not sick. She, uh . . ." Len toyed with the bottom of his shirt, "She kind of got crazy. She's acting like, uhm. You. When you're drunk."

"Oh." She seemed startled for a moment, "_Oh. This _I have to see."

She stood and walked past Len and up the stairs, "She's in your room, right?"

"Right."

As if Meiko didn't already know that, what with the terrible screeching sounds coming from behind the door marked 'Rin and Len's room'. When she swung the door open, her jaw dropped at what she saw. Rin had removed her shirt and was swinging it over her head almost like a lasso, the only thing keeping her breasts from being exposed to the world was her orange-patterned bra. She was singing on the top of her lungs what sounded like an off-tempo, off-pitch version of 'World is Mine'.

"Sekai de, ichiban ohime-_samaaaaa_~~~!"

It was then that she noticed the two people that had entered the room.

She dropped her shirt as she approached them somewhat cautiously, then . . .

"Meiko-nee!" Rin threw her arms around the woman, "Have I ever told you that I _loooooovvveee_ you?"

The brunette glanced at Len, "Okay, I _totally_ don't act this crazy when drunk."

"Yeah. I guess Rin's kind of worse. Now, Rin, let go of Meiko-nee . . ."

Rin pulled away from Meiko and looked at her twin with narrowed eyes, as if contemplating something. "Are you jealous, Len-Len?"

"What? No- _Gah_!"

Rin had made her brother her next victim as she held him close, "It's okay; I love you, too!"

Len was blushing as he struggled to free himself from her painful grip, "R-Rin! I can't . . . _breathe!"_

"What's going on in here?" Kaito and Miku entered the room, holding hands and frowning.

"Kaito-nii!" Rin detached herself from her brother as she wrapped her arms around the blue haired Vocaloid, "I _love _you~~!"

"A-Ah! R-Rin?" He struggled to escape her hold while still keeping Miku's hand in his, "I-I can't! I have Miku and—Rin?"

Rin had turned to Miku by now and the tealette was the next victim subjected to the painful hug. "Len," Given the situation, she was strangely calm, "Is your sister broken?"

"She's not _broken," _Len tugged the blonde girl away from the singer, "I don't think that's even _possible. _She just had a bit too much candy . . ."

"Just a _bit _too much?" Meiko stared at the candy wrappers scattered on the floor, "I think she had _more _than 'a bit too much'."

Len shrugged, and then sighed when Rin wrapped her arms around him.

"Look, look! Len-kun doesn't like me hugging other people; he has to pull me away from them," Rin giggled as she stared up at her brother, "It's okay, though, Len-Len, because I love you the _most."_

"T-The most?"

"The most~!"

And with that, the girl pulled the boy closer yet and gave him a big kiss.

A kiss. Right. On. The. Lips.

In front of Miku, Kaito, and—Oh God—_Meiko._

The boy pulled away, the blush quite prominent on his face, "R-Rin, you don't know what you're doing!"

"Of course I do, silly! I'm kissing you!" And she did it again, this time, not giving him the chance to escape her.

Her lips fit perfectly against his, and her movements were surprisingly coordinated for someone who was behaving so uncharacteristically drunk. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip and Len was unable to hold back his moan, giving the girl access to his mouth. She was thorough in her research of the inside of his mouth and she was doing an excellent job of memorizing just which places to let her tongue roam to make him moan more. She pulled their tongues into something of a dance and then . . .

She pulled away.

Seeming quite satisfied, she skipped away from him and twirled around the room, singing a random tune with lyrics consisting entirely of "La's". Realizing just what had happened, Len looked at the other occupants of the room with a mortified expression. Miku looked startled, Kaito looked slightly embarrassed (though Len couldn't imagine why) and Meiko was grinning wickedly, "Well then, Len, we'll just leave you to be alone with your girlfri—I mean, sister."

And, pulling the other two with her, she left the room, the door slamming behind her.

"Len~" Rin cooed into his ear, and he flinched surprised, not having noticed her move behind him.

"Y-yeah?"

"Let's have some fun!"

This very Halloween is what went down in history as "Len's scariest Halloween'.

At least, that's what Luka assumed it to be, what with all the screaming coming out of the twins' room . . .

* * *

**A/N;; **Interpret the last sentence as you wish.

And to think, I almost didn't add it. HAHAHAHA.

ASDFGHJKL;'

This is my longest oneshot thus far. Nine pages. NINE.

But then, this story is mostly composed with random bits that happened to come to mind, and has very little to actually do with Halloween except for that's when it takes place.

I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I HAVE A TOTAL OF 122 REVIEWS.

This way, I have an excuse not to update for a long while. /shot.

Okay, I'll probably update even without that many reviews. Lol.

Note: I changed my profile a bit to include what I'm working on, along with spoiler/teaser things for each story. It still has the spoiler/teaser for this one as I speak, but it'll change pretty soon, so if you keep your eye on my profile, you should get a sneak peak of the next oneshot.

**ALSO**.

This collection has 100+ reviews _and _2,000+ hits.

I'm completely blown away by how well-received this is, as I started out expecting one, maybe two people, at the _most _to even review.

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING, GUYS.**

I may not get a chance to reply to each review, but I _do _read every single one and I'm truly thankful for them all. I love you all~!

Until the day we meet again,

Amary.


	14. 14: Truth

**Title: **Truth.

**Disclaimer: **IN MY DREAMS. No. Really. I had a dream . . .

**Dedication: **Your mom's, best friend's, father's, mother's, cousin's, friend's, acquaintance's, lover's, co-worker's, boss's, mistress's, love child.

**Words: **1,225 (/shot for short length)

**Warning**: Will put you into "rage mode" and leave you stuck in it.

* * *

**Number Fourteen: Truth;;**

"_Just tell me one thing—anything—that's not a lie." " . . . I love you."

* * *

_

I, Kagamine Rin, am tired of my brother's constant lying.

It wasn't as though he told me any lies that could hurt me physically, but rather, his false words wound me emotionally. It had all started out simple:

"_Hey—you're home late, where've you been?"_

"_Oh, nowhere, I was just hanging out with Kaito."_

Disregard, please, that Kaito was with me for the whole time Len had been gone.

I never say anything to Len, never accuse him of being a liar, and I just go along with his lies, hoping that perhaps one day, he'd stop. He hasn't. Really, it seems to have become a habit for him.

"_Where have you been all night? I was so worried!"_

"_Oh, my bad. I spent the night at Mikuo's place."_

Also disregard that Miku would have told me if Len was there with her brother when I called her, crying as I explained to her how worried I was about the absence of mytwin.

I watched the hands on the clock as time slowly ticked by. I had asked around a bit, I knew the truth now. What was Len doing in his free time? I had always pondered the question, but I've never taken any action to find out. Until now. It's amazing what just asking around a bit could do—Len wasn't exactly careful, either. All of the answers were far too easy to get.

Meiko: "_Oh? Your brother? He's nice. Yeah. He comes over to my place a lot and we . . . you know."_

Neru: "_Heh, you want to know about Len? He's _irresistible. _We rent hotel rooms all the time."_

Luka: "_. . . These are not appropriate topics to be speaking to you about, Kagamine."_

And there were countless of others just like that. It was . . . kind of an awkward topic to talk to one's sister about, but I wished that he could have just told me anyway, I would have understood. But he didn't. He had only continued to feed me lie after lie. I was sick of it. I focused my attention on the clock again. According to Len's newly formed schedule—the one that he had come to follow after he started sexing up all the girls in school—he would be home soon.

The thought had barely made its way through my mind before the front door opened and in walked Len. As he walked quietly into the living room, probably wondering why the light was on, he looked surprised to see me up. "Rin? It's late."

"Says the one who just got home." I mused, closing the book that had been open to the first page for several hours now (I had been too anxious to read, nervously waiting for my brother to return home so that I may confront him). "I suppose it is a pointless thing to ask you where you were and expect the truth?"

"Rin, do you think I lie to you about what I do?" He raised an eyebrow, but he seemed nervous, as if realizing that he had been caught. And he had.

"Oh? You mean you don't?" My lips entertained I smile as false as his words, "Then tell me, then, what—or rather _who—_were you doing tonight? Was it Meiko? Maybe Neru? Or, perhaps, Megurine-san? Funny I never took them as being your type at all."

Len's face was rather pale. "How did you find out about that?"

"It's not hard when you leave the answers out in the open. You should hear how the girls at school talk about you—it's rather disgusting, actually."

Len flinched, "Oh."

"So, how long have you been lying to me, Len? When did you start?"

Len just shook his head and I sighed, of course he wouldn't tell me.

"Tell me then, _why _did you start?"

He shook his head again, remaining silent.

"Come on, Len, just answer me. You can lie even—that's all you do now, isn't it?—just _answer me."_

"Rin." His blue eyes stared deeply into mine, "not everything I say is a lie."

"You expect me to believe that when all you've been doing lately is lie to me?" My voice shook and I didn't know why.

Len seemed rather sad, "Rin, you're crying."

Oh? I pressed my fingers to my cheek and found that, yes, I was in fact crying. How strange. Without warning, I burst into a fit of laughter and Len seemed surprised, "R-Rin?"

"What do you know? I _am _crying! Look at that, Len, you told the truth! Now was that so hard?"

He seemed a bit nervous as he bit his lip, and I knew exactly why. My behavior, though I couldn't explain it, was showing traits of insanity. I'm not—I swear, I'm not—but everything that's been happening . . . it gets to be too much for one of fragile mind to handle.

"Rin, I do lie, but I'm not a liar."

Though to most, such a statement would make no sense, I understood completely: he was saying that, though he lied, he wasn't a person that could only speak falsely; he told the occasional truth. Such a thought sent a feeling of amusement through me.

"Just tell me one thing—anything—that's not a lie."

He hesitated. " . . . I love you."

I stared, mouth slightly open and eyes wide, ". . . Excuse me?"

"That's my one truth: I love you."

"O-oh." My mouth felt strangely dry suddenly and then I straightened, "Well, I don't believe you."

"Huh?"

"I don't believe you. After all the lies you've told me, how can I believe anything you say now?" I tilted my head to the side, "So you need to prove it."

"Fine. I will."

He walked to stand directly in front of me and bent slightly to place his lips on mine. The kiss was sweet, gentle, and loving in a way any girl could possibly ask for. After a moment, he pulled away, "See, Rin? _This _is how much I love you."

And, slowly, I shook my head, because even the kiss had the bittersweet flavor of a lie.

* * *

**A/N;; **/shot for ending it like that.

Actually, there's more to it. Yep, yep.

Part two, "Lies", will come out . . . someday.

**AND, OMFG YOU GUYS!1!one! (!)**

I got the review number I asked for within twenty four hours of typing up that story.

Gosh, and I was hoping that I'd have a couple weeks with a valid excuse for not updating . PBFT.

**HAVE I EVER TOLD YOU I LOVE YOU GUYS?**

Anyway.

I had to quickly look for a file that I had hidden in the computer. The kiss is boring because I was talking to a (really cute) freshman as I wrote it and it was _awkward._

Yes, yes. Reviews are love. Please give me them,

Amary.


	15. 15: Lie

**Title: **Truth.

**Disclaimer: **Does it amuse you that having to disclaim Vocaloid constantly crushes my hopes and dreams?

**Dedication: **I wish I had one to give away.

**Words: **You'd hate me if you knew.

**Warning**: LALALALA~! What?

* * *

**Number Fifteen: Lie;;**

"_Lie to me, Rin." " I don't love you."

* * *

_

I watched, horrified, as she shook her head to say that, no, she didn't see because, no she doesn't believe me.

"Rin," My voice came out a low growl and she flinched, "I love you and that's the truth."

"How could I possibly believe that?" There were tears streaming down her cheeks and I felt almost guilty for them, "How could I believe that when you've probably used the same trick on Meiko, and Neru, and Luka?"

I hesitated, having not expected this. "Because, Rin, you're not them and all I want is for you to believe me when I say I love you and—"

"And I want nothing more than to believe you." She sighed, "But I can't."

I watched as she took her book into her hands and began to walk away, but I couldn't let her just walk away—I couldn't! I grabbed her wrist and she flinched in surprise, dropping her book, "L-Len?"

"You call me a liar, Rin, but don't tell me you don't lie, too."

She stared at me for several moments, "B-But, Len, I _don' t _lie. I've never lied to you about anything or—"

"Then try."

"Huh?"

"Try it, Rin." I pulled her closer to me, our chests touching and she looked almost scared, "Lie to me, Rin."

"I-I can't."

"Just do it. You can lie to me about anything—say Kaito's going to give up ice cream, Meiko's sober, Miku's a bitch, Gakupo's not a freak, and Luka hates tuna. Say that—"

"I don't love you."

I looked down at her wordlessly and she stared back. "What?"

"That's my lie." She bit her lip, "I don't love you."

I hesitated, "How do I know you're not telling the truth when you say that? Can you _prove _it's not a lie?"

"I can." She stood on tip toes so that her face was just that much closer to mine, her breath hot on my lips "Because if it's a lie than this will mean _everything _to me."

And she pressed her lips to mine in very much the same manner I did to her just minutes before. She was more involved in it this time, though, her lips fitting against mine carefully. Her lips parted and I felt her tongue running along my bottom lip, demanding entrance which I gladly gave to her. Our tongues wrestled for dominance and I came out the victor—Rin may have instigated the kiss, but I sure as hell am going to be the one in charge.

I heard her moan as she wrapped her arms around my neck, trying to pull me closer while at the same time playing with my hair. I placed one of my hands at the small of her back and with the other, I gripped her hair—which made her chuckle, for whatever reason. She pulled away, cheeks slightly red, "See, Len? _This _is how much I love you."

"I don't know, Rin . . ." My lips brushed against hers as I spoke, "Care to demonstrate again?"

She smirked, "Gladly."

.

.

.

From: Miku

To: Rin

Rin-Rin, are you still upset about your brother?

.

.

.

From: Rin

To: Miku

Yeah. I am. I hate him.

.

.

.

And everything they ever tell their friends would be a lie.

* * *

**A/N;; **Hmm . . .

Not much to say about this one.

I actually _really _hate this two shot thing. I hate myself for writing it, too.

Right now, I'm addicted to Tumblr. I have Tumblr open in another Window as we speak, actually.

And 4chan which is probably not a good idea but, meh.

Reviews are loved and appreciated.

Happy Halloween.

I'm tired.

I'm going back to bed.

Good night,

Amary.


	16. 16: Practice

**Title: **Practice.

**Disclaimer: **What're you talking about? I _totally _own Vocaloid, isn't it obvious? /shot.

**Dedication: **The man I married in my dream last night—Len Kagamine.

**Words: **1,500 (yes, I seriously wasted five minutes of my life to make it an even number like that).

**Warning**: Overused Plot and Twincest.

* * *

**Number Sixteen: Practice;;**

_I didn't know exactly when, but at one point, it became more.

* * *

_

"It's late." My whispered words broke through the silence of the room and my body trembled in anticipation of what I knew was to come.

I felt my brother shift beside me and I knew he was turning his attention to the digital clock on the bedside table, the blinking numbers bright in the darkness of the room. "Hmm, so it is." He agreed.

"Think mom and dad are asleep?"

His arm snaked around my waist and pulled me closer to him, our faces just inches apart. "Yeah." He paused, "Ready?"

I nodded once, "I'm ready."

With no other words exchanged, my brother pressed his lips to mine.

* * *

.

.

.

I twirled my blonde hair around my finger as Miku spoke to me, bragging about one thing or another—I had long stopped listening. When I heard the mention of my brother, however, I tuned into her words.

"And, like, oh my _God, _Rin! Len is a kissing _God. _He's, like, a freshman, but he's a better kisser than, like, most of the seniors! It's, like, _so _amazing!"

Ignoring the abuse of the word "like" I opened my math book and stared at the numbers on the pages, "Hmm. Good for you."

"I know. It _is _good." Miku took no notice of my bitter mood. "So, Rin, have _you _ever been kissed?"

"Yeah." I nodded without thinking and instantly cursed myself for it; I should have just said "no" . . .

"Really! Who!" The dreaded question.

If I were to speak honestly, I would be forced to say something along the lines of "Oh, no one important—just your boyfriend who just _happens _to be my brother" and I wasn't sure that would work well with Miku. If I were to lie when giving her my answer, though, Miku would know and grow suspicious of me. The best thing to say in this situation is . . .

"It's a secret." I winked at her and she giggled.

"Oh, Rin, you're so cute!" She squealed, throwing her arms around me, "I love you, Rin."

"I knew it!" I joked, "You're going out with my twin to hide your undying love for me. Every time he kisses you, you pretend it's me instead!"

"Oh! You caught me!" Miku joined in on the joke.

We burst into a fit of laughter, but my amusement was cut short by the sudden guilt that took a hold of my heart. Miku was my best friend, she's so sweet, and she _really _doesn't deserve me betraying her like I do every night. Every night as Len and I kissed, Miku was unknowingly being betrayed by her best friend—me. I remember the night it had started: Len had been flustered as he came to me, speaking of how his girlfriend, Miku, had commented on his terrible kissing abilities. I had soothed him as best as I could before deciding that, despite never having kissed anyone myself, I would teach him how to kiss. For him, I was just a helpful sister of whom he was grateful for the assistance. For me, I started as a simple teacher, however, I don't know exactly when, but at one point, it became so much more. I knew that, compared to Miku, I had no chance, our relation to each other made it worse. I can never have Len, but kissing him each night made me foolishly feel as if I had a chance and I knew it was wrong, and—

"Rin!"

"Huh?" I blinked,

"I've been talking to you for, like, _forever_. Haven't you, like, been paying attention? And, like—uhm, are you crying?"

I pressed my fingers to my cheek, feeling the moisture of the trail my tears left, "Oh, uhm, I guess so."

"Why? Rin, what's wrong?" Miku appeared genuinely concerned and I bit my lip. Oh, hey, look—another visit from Guilt.

"I . . . I dunno." I focused my gaze back to the textbook, "Hey—you came over to do homework, right? Let's start now."

". . . Okay," Miku frowned as she turned her attention to the book as well.

* * *

.

.

.

"It's late."

I wasn't graced with a reply this time before my brother was upon me, lips on mine, body pressed against me. I frowned; he wasn't usually this . . . _eager. _"Rin," He pulled away from me slightly, 'I have a favor to ask of you . . ."

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow, though he couldn't see it. "What is it?"

"U-uhm, well, you see . . ." I could tell that he was embarrassed, "I think Miku's getting bored of just kissing and I, err, have no experience, so . . ."

It took me a moment to figure out what he was asking me for, "Len, are you asking me to have sex with you?"

He flinched, probably surprised by the bluntness of my question, "Y-yeah."

A part of me was excited—this was what I wanted, after all. I have longed for this for a long time now, daydreamed about it, and I knew such a chance would never come again, but . . . another part of me knew that it would be wrong. Len wasn't mine to have; he was Miku's. I smiled sadly, placing a hand on my twin's cheek, "Sorry, Len. But I can't betray Miku like that."

He stiffened before sighing, "Oh. Yeah. Miku."

I frowned, had he forgotten about her already? But . . . she was the reason he wanted to do this.

He didn't speak after that and I didn't either. We just lay there, both unable to sleep.

I guessed there would be no more kissing tonight.

* * *

.

.

.

"Rin!" Miku threw her arms around me, her tears instantly staining the shirt of my uniform, "It's terrible!"

"U-uhm, what's wrong?" I stroked her hair lightly in what I hoped was a soothing manner.

"Len broke up with me!"

I froze—he did _what? _But just last night he was asking me to have sex with him—for _her! _Miku seemed suspicious of my sudden stillness and she pulled away with a frown, "Rin?"

"Oh, uhm." I forced an expression of sadness on my face, "Sorry to hear that."

"Yeah." She sighed, "What I don't get, though, is _why."_

I didn't get it either, but I decided to act as though I did, "Well, knowing Len, he probably just . . . thought it wasn't working?"

"Wasn't . . .?" Miku looked horrified, "But, Rin, like, why not? I'm hot, he's hot, we're both, like, popular—it's a perfect combo!"

"Was that . . . was that the only reason you went out with him?"

She looked at me as if to say 'well, duh.'

"Didn't you . . . Didn't you love him?"

"Rin, we're, like, in high school. The most I loved about him was his ability to kiss_._"

She seemed quite pleased with her answer and I couldn't push back my expression of disgust, "Miku—what's _wrong _with you?"

She glared at me suddenly, "What's do you mean? Don't you agree with me? Men—Len included—are just playthings. They're toys for me—"

She didn't finish before I slapped her.

"R-Rin?" She seemed shocked as she brought up a hand to brush her reddened cheek and, honestly, I was surprised with myself, too. "Why did you . . . ?"

"I will not stand here and listen to you tell me about how you _used _my brother."

I didn't await her response, instead, I spun on my heels and walked away from the only friend I ever had.

* * *

.

.

.

"So. I heard you slapped Miku."

I frowned—in the warmth of out bed, Len and I rarely made conversation. But then, now that Len and Miku's relationship was over, I assumed there was little else to do. "Yeah. I did. And I heard you broke up with her . . . ?"

"Mhm." A pause, then he chuckled, "How weird."

"Huh?"

"Both the Kagamine's antagonizing her on the same day." He tugged a strand of my hair lightly, playfully. "We really are alike."

"Hmm." But not as alike as I wished; if we really _were _that similar, he would love me too.

"So, Rin, why'd you slap Miku?"

"She said she was just using you during your relationship with her and it pissed me off."

"Oh." I could hear his surprise, "But I was using her too."

My eyes widened, "W-What?"

"Yeah, I used her as a distraction. I'm in love with someone else—someone unattainable."

"Who?" It came out as a whisper.

There was a pause before, barely audible: "You."

Silence filled the room.

"It's late."

"R-Rin?"

"I think mom and dad are asleep, don't you?"

"Y-yeah."

I rolled onto him so that I was straddling him, my lips mere centimeters from him, and they brushed against each other as I spoke again.

"It's late."

* * *

**A/N;; **Double update!

Because I have nothing better to do on Halloween than type up fanfiction as I hide from the neighborhood kid's begging me for candy while listening to GGRKS repeatedly.

**GO AWAY, BRATS. I AM "NOT HOME"!**

Ahem.

Believe it or not, I am suffering from major Writer's Block right now.

I'm trying to work on Chapter Six of my story _With Love _but nothing comes to mind.

No joke, right now it's just a blank document.

Deciding she best get working on it,

Amary.


	17. 17: Chess

**Title:**Chess

**Disclaimer:** Let's just pretend for a second that I _do _own Vocaloid.

**Dedication:**My dearest brother—Happy 17th Birthday, dude..

**Words:**4, 626 (What is this?. . . I don't even . . .)

**Warning**: Character Deaths, Uhm. Yeah. IDK.

* * *

**Number Something: Chess;;**

_"Don't test me, Len; else I might just have to take your Queen."_

* * *

Her nails tapped impatiently on the wood, her blue eyes narrowing as she watched his slow, deliberate movements. With a smirk, he placed the piece down on the board and her eyes widened as she saw what he did and what he had to say about it:

"Checkmate."

Her lips parted and she glared at him. "That wasn't fair, Len."

"How so?" He was clearly amused by her pout.

"You were supposed to let me win!" She whined, crossing her arms and appearing much like a sulking child.

"Well, Rin," he smiled, "I don't recall having ever heard it in the rules of chess that you are to be the ultimate victor."

Her infantile shriek of irritation was enough to make the teen laugh. "You're such a _jerk, _Len!"

She stood up from her seat in front of him, and, attempting to asquatulate his presence, walked around him, her destination clearly the door. Frowning, Len took her wrist as she passed him, stopping her movements. "Rin," he began, "where are you going?"

"Clearly," she huffed, "away from you."

He rolled his eyes, "Aren't you being quite the childish one today?"

She frowned, poking his cheek, "you, sir, are being rude."

"Oh, rude, am I?" He was smiling, "and what is it that makes you say such a thing?"

"Because you are very much aware that I am a mature young woman and most certainly _not _a child."

"Mm." He pulled her onto his lap, kissing her neck, "yes, you _are _quite the woman when you want to be."

Rin's cheeks reddened and she slapped him away playfully, "now, now, Len, that's hardly appropriate—we _are _siblings after all."

He grinned, "that hasn't stopped you before."

"Of course not, Len." She kissed his nose, "I'm a woman who knows what she wants and will do anything to get it. I love you, so such a simple thing would not deter me from getting you."

He stared up at her, eyes innocently wide and lips parted lightly in surprise, "I don't recall you ever having said you love me before."

She dismissed it with a shrug of her shoulders, "that, my dear, is because—"

"There you brats are!" Their mother burst into the room—which was, in truth, a small library in the basement of their home—and glared at the two, her look darkening as she took in their position.

Rin made a move to get off of her brother but Len stopped her, wrapping his arms around her waist and staring at his mother, his expression calm, "what is it you wish for, mother?"

The woman bit her lip, eyes narrowing, "first and foremost, I would like for Rin to get off of you."

"Is that so?" He tilted his head slightly and grinned. Not letting Rin out of his arms, he continued, "and what else?"

She scowled, realizing the two would continue on as they pleased and her request would not be met, "The Hatsune twins are coming for a visit."

"A visit?" Rin's smile was wide as she clapped her hands together in delight, "How fun!"

Their mother stood close-lipped until her son spoke, "That sounds . . . hmm," he buried his face into the crook of Rin's neck, "lovely, I suppose."

"The visit isn't one for enjoyment purposes." The woman's eyes narrowed, "I want one of you—or both of you; I don't really care—to wed into the Hatsune family."

"Wed . . .?" Rin appeared startled and if it weren't for her brother's arms around her, it was very likely that she would have fallen off of him. "I do not understand . . . why?"

"Yes, mother, why?"

She stood straighter, "because I say so, that's why. Are you questioning my judgment? The Hatsune's are a powerful family and it would be good to develop ties with them. You are to seduce them, and get them to _want _to marry you. It should be easy for you, Len."

"Hmm." Len held his sister closer to him, "I'm certain Rin would find it quite a simple task as well."

The woman's eyes flickered to glance at the blonde girl before she scowled, "if that is what you think."

"It is."

"Well," she huffed, gathering her skirts and turning to leave, "the twins are arriving in a day's time, I want both of you to be on your best behaviors when they are here, and prepare yourself for their presence."

"Yes, mother," the Kagamine twins called after her in unison, bursting into fits of wild laughter after she left.

"Can you believe the nerve of that woman? Telling us who we are to wed," Rin scoffed, "as if we ever do as she asks us to."

"Yes, but she did upset me quite a bit," Len frowned suddenly, his mood growing serious.

"Hmm?" Rin looked at him curiously, tugging at a bit of his hair, "what is it?"

"That woman, she . . ." He paused, biting his lip, "she never does pay any attention to you. Her dislike of you is clear to the point that it irritates me greatly."

"It isn't anything new, Len," she dismissed it, turning her head away and pulling herself out of his grasp and getting to her feet, "in any case, should we or shouldn't we?"

"Shouldn't we what?"

She grinned, "play Mother's game, of course. Should we humour her and seduce the Hatsune's, or shall we be blatantly rude to them?"

"We'll humour Mother, of course." Len grinned, the viciousness of it matching his sister's quite well, "but let us make it a bit of amusement for us as well."

"Oh?" She raised a blonde brow, "and how do you propose we do that?"

She seated herself in the chair across from him as she spoke, the desk and chess board separating the two now. Len spoke, resting his elbow on the desk and his chin on his hand, "we make it a contest."

"A contest?" Rin bit her lip with a small smile, seeing quite clearly where he was taking this and liking it quite a bit, "go on."

"We'll see which of us can get a Hatsune to agree to be married to us first. The winner gets . . ." He trailed off, frowning as he struggled to think of a suitable prize.

"Perhaps, the winner should receive . . ." Rin had to pause to think about it as well, "I suppose we don't really need anything; we need only to know that we are the superior twin—of course, I will win."

Her male counterpart smirked, "do not be so certain, Rin. There hasn't been a single time where you've bested me yet."

"There is, of course, a first time for everything." The aura about her was smug as she reset the chess board, "perhaps you would like to play another game of chess?"

"Of course." His words were for both of the things she had said and she understood this fully.

The boy begin to assist in the setting of the board, though with his eyes kept firmly on his sister, he did a clumsy job of it and the girl had just swatted away his hand in the end, deciding she best do the job herself. She hummed a light tune as she worked and upon finishing, she gestured at him to go first. He stared at the pieces and as he contemplated his strategy for the game, she spoke, "you best play the game carefully, Len. You might not like the ending you get, after all."

Startled, he glanced up at her to which she replied by giving him a wolfish grin, "Make your move."

* * *

"Miss. Meiko, you look lovely as always." Mikuo Hatsune greeted the Kagamine's mother with a charming smile, and the woman blushed.

"You best be careful lest I take a liking to you and decide to make you mine—it is very well within my capabilities to take another husband," she joked.

The teal-haired boy laughed, but when the brunette had focused her attention away from him, he shot his sister an exasperated look—something Rin did not fail to catch. The girl grinned; it seemed the Hatsune's liked Meiko just as much as Rin and Len did, which really didn't amount to much in the least. She cleared her throat and curtsied to the two to catch their attention, "how do you do? I am Rin, it is a pleasure, I am sure, to make your acquaintance."

"Miss. Rin," Mikuo nodded his head at her in acknowledgment and took her hand in his, kissing her knuckles before giving her his name (though she clearly already knew it): "Mikuo. And the pleasure is mine, of course. This is my sister Miku."

"Miss. Miku—you clearly are a beautiful woman, aren't you?" Rin eyed the female Hatsune, frowning lightly as she observed the woman's feminine curves with jealous eyes.

"You flatter me." Miku blushed appropriately, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth as she giggled—yes, she truly was a mature and proper woman.

"Her words are true enough, though," Len spoke up, and Miku curtsied to him. Len took her hand in very much the same manner that Mikuo had taken Rin's, and placed a kiss upon it. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss. Miku, I am Len."

Miku looked flustered and Rin knew exactly why; when Len had his mind set on it, he could have any woman he wished for—the way he was gazing at the female Hatsune now was enough to make one's knees weak. At this rate, Rin would lose the game and that was just something that would be unacceptable. She glanced at Mikuo who already appeared bored and she began to speak, "Mr. Mikuo—"

"Please. Just Mikuo would do, Miss. Rin." He smiled at her.

A blush spread on her cheeks (created artificially by the holding of her breath), and she smiled at him, "then I insist that you would just call me Rin."

"Rin, then," he tested her name with a small grin, "what is it that you wished to say?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would not find it rude of me to offer to show you to your room. .?"

His smile grew, "I don't find it rude in the least, in fact, I would like that quite a bit. Please—lead the way."

Rin smirked at her brother as she took the teal haired male's arm and with a frown, Len bent slightly to whisper into Miku's ear, "and perhaps you would like for me to show you to your room as well?"

The resulting blush was so great that even Rin, who was well on her way out the room, could see it clearly.

"You were surprisingly forward today," Len remarked, staring at the familiar scene of his sister puzzling over the next move of chess.

"Yes, well, if I am to beat you, I would have to be." She made a move and clapped her hands together with a smile before taking one of his pieces.

"You're getting better at this," Len observed, seeing that she had taken his knight—he could do without the piece, he supposed.

"I play you daily—of course you would see some improvement. It would be terribly upsetting if you didn't."

"True enough." He made a move and the girl frowned as her Queen was taken off the board, "I'm still better of course—oh, and: 'checkmate'."

Rin's lips formed a pout, "just you wait; one of these days, I _will _beat you."

"And I wish you the best of luck in that."

* * *

Mikuo laughed, placing his cup on the table so as to not spill his tea, "what a great story, Rin. Please, I insist that you tell us another one."

"Very well," she smiled, humming as she pondered what tale to tell the tealette, "oh! I know. When Len and I were but five years of age, we were curious little things—"

"Oh no," Len groaned, his cheeks turning red, "Rin, must you insist on embarrassing me in front of guests in this manner?"

Rin giggled, "I'm sorry, brother dear; it's simply too much fun!"

Miku smiled, "and it _is _nice hearing of your childhood. You two were so full of energy and excitement, it seems."

Mikuo nodded in agreement, "yes, it seems you two knew how to have much more fun than we did."

Rin grinned, "it was all just a matter of being both curious and adventurous. You both were as well, simply in other matters. Instead of finding wonders in Nature, you found it in literature—you are both very well studied, I can see."

"Yes, I _was _quite the bookworm growing up." Mikuo eyed her, his eyes roaming over her body, "however, you seem to be just as well-learned _and _you have a vast knowledge of Nature which is all very good—you will make a man very happy someday."

Rin blushed, as would be expected of any proper woman after being on the receiving end of such a compliment, "thank you."

"I was wondering, Rin . . ."

"Hm?" She tilted her head lightly in a seemingly innocent way.

"May I speak to you in private?" He bit his lip and his lips brightened suddenly, realizing what it sounded as though he were suggesting, "I-I would like very much to get to know you better."

"Very well." She stood, straightening her skirts out as she did, "we can speak in private in the library."

"I'm afraid I don't know where that is—in fact, I didn't know you were even in possession of one," he took her hand with a smile, "so please, lead the way."

"Of course," she nodded, before shooting a glance in the direction of her twin, "Len, perhaps you should further acquaint yourself with Miss. Miku in our absence."

"That was my intention." Len smirked, turning to look at Miku who blushed upon seeing his expression.

"Have fun!" Rin sang, winking as the door closed behind her and Mikuo.

* * *

"Are you deliberately trying to irritate me?"

Rin raised a brow as Len sat his queen down. "What do you mean, Len?"

"Bringing Mikuo in here . . ." He glared at her, "you know this is _our _private spot. Only we are—"

"Don't be a child, Len." Rin stared at the board as she spoke, leaning back in her seat without making a move.

"Hm." His eyes narrowed as he watched her before he sighed, "yes, well. I can't help it. The thought of you and Mikuo—"

"Well, then, don't think about it—just as I do not think about the actions of you and Miku. Much." She picked up her queen and fingered it thoughtfully, "I pity the Queen."

"Oh? Why is that?" He frowned at the sudden change of subject.

"The Queen is a pawn, just as any other piece."

"But they're not all pawns, there are—"

"No." He was startled by how serious she was. "The Queen is but a weapon for the King to manipulate. She is as much a pawn as the pawn itself is."

"I . . . suppose that is true."

"The Queen, she . . . she has a lot of power." Len watched as she kissed the piece affectionately, "it can take down many of its enemies without fear—however a cowardly Queen is useless." She looked pointedly at Len's own Queen.

"Yes, that is true." He bit his lip, "just where are you going with this, Rin? What is it you are trying to say?"

"What I'm trying to say is," she grinned, "don't test me, Len; else I might just have to take your Queen."

She gestured at the board and he noticed that, with all her available options, she could both take his Queen and put him in a checkmate. The double meaning behind her words, though, frightened him. Just before this arose, they had been conversing about the Hatsune's. Was she implying that she was going to . . . ?

"Rin—"

"But where's the fun in that?" She queried, using her queen to take his knight instead, tossing aside her chance for victory.

"Rin, if I may ask . . . what was the purpose of that?"

"Just to show you that, if I so wished to, I am very much capable of winning the game."

There have been many times in which Len questioned Rin's motives—this was one such moment.

"It's your move, Len."

* * *

"We have wonderful news." Mikuo and Rin sat beside each other on the couch, hand in hand, and smiling widely. "We are engaged."

Meiko brought her hand up to cover her mouth as she gasped in surprise, though Rin knew the action was false. "So soon?"

Such a fast engagement was uncommon, but not unheard of and Rin found herself having to force a grin as she stared up at her mother, "it isn't very soon in the least—in fact, if only the day could come faster! Mikuo and I are very much in love, after all."

The teal-haired male nodded in agreement, kissing her cheek, "yes, we are."

Meiko faked a look of displeasure, but couldn't help the pleased smile that formed on her scarlet lips; her daughter had finally done something she approved of. "What do you think of this, Len?"

"I think it is nice." He smiled, "my immature little sister is finally growing up!"

Rin glared at him in pseudo anger, "Len! You know very well that I am the older of us!"

"I apologize; it must have slipped my mind, after all, you do act so much like a child at times, it is easy to forget."

Rin pouted and Mikuo laughed before he looked at his own twin, "what do you think, Miku?"

It was clear that he sought her approval—though he often acted as the superior, Miku was his elder and he would always look to her as a role model. Miku smiled at her brother and his fiancée, "I think this is all very lovely. Miss. Rin, I am sure you would look simply beautiful in a dress of white—can't you imagine it? You're wedding date would be wonderful; I'll make sure of it. Of course, Miss. Meiko would assist me, yes?"

Meiko glanced at her before sighing and nodding, deciding that if she were to act as a proper mother, she would have to agree. Rin was far too busy looking at Miku curiously, though. The girl had gained a sort of confidence around them, she could see, and that would be no good at all.

When one's enemy is a confident queen, it could bring about nothing but trouble.

Like any other of Rin and Len's games, it should have ended the moment the engagement was announced, however, she could see that Len held Miku's hand in his, a sign that he had yet to acknowledge his defeat. Rin wondered just how far he planned to take this contest of sorts. It was in that moment, that Miku yawned, covering her mouth with a delicate hand. "My apologies, I must ask to excuse myself—it is best if I retire to bed now."

"Yes, of course." Meiko smiled at her, "have a peaceful slumber."

"Thank you." Miku stood and Len did as well.

"I will walk you to your room."

She smiled up at him graciously and they both left. Rin glanced around the room, "I'm afraid I must retire as well. We would have to plan certain aspects of the wedding in the morning and it is best if I am well-rested for it."

Mikuo smiled at her, "good night, love."

"Good night, my dear." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before exiting the room, but as she did, she heard Mikuo speak to her mother.

"So, just how did you manage to handle your children? They must have been quite a handful to raise."

Rin grinned, and though she was curious to hear how her mother would answer (Meiko had done little to raise the two, after all, and the job had been done by maids for the most part) she continued walking. A left here, a right there, and stop right . . . here. She came to a halt in front of a door, pressing her ear to the wood.

"Len," she heard Miku's voice, muffled slightly by the door, "don't you think it is great that Rin and Mikuo are engaged?"

"I do." She heard Len agree, "but I do find it somewhat amusing."

"Amusing?" Miku's soprano voice was unusually low, "how so?"

"Because I had just been considering proposing to you."

"_To me?" _Rin winced, pulling away from the door; the girl's voice was now far too high-pitched.

"Of course to you, silly, who else?"

"I . . . I don't know, I always assumed there were others . . ." Miku's voice trailed off, "of course, I would like very much to be wed to you."

"Then shall we do it?"

"We shall."

It was then Rin took her leave, no longer wishing to hear more.

"The game is over, Len," she murmured under her breath, "why in the world are you doing this?"

* * *

"So you're engaged." Rin glared at her brother, as she placed the piece down hard.

Len flinched, seeing his sister's irritation. "Well, yes. As are you."

"There is a _difference."_ Her eyes were narrowed dangerously, "I have accepted Mikuo's proposal simply for the sake of winning the game. You . . . you did it for a reason I cannot fathom."

"Would you like to know why I did it?" He smirked, amused now that he found the source of her anger.

"Tell me."

"How rude." He sighed, working his hair out of its usual ponytail as he considered the best way to tell his sister. "I did it because I was curious."

"Curious?" Blue eyes widened in surprise as she stared at him, "curious of what?"

"I wanted to see how you would react," he grinned, "I never guessed you would be the envious sort, Rin; you never struck me as being that type."

Rin's expression was an amusing mixture of surprise and irritation—a look Len thought to be quite cute. She glared at him as he moved a piece. "I thought I told you not to test me, Len."

"Hm, I do recall you saying something to that effect."

She stared at him wordlessly before moving a piece to take his queen. "I told you I would take your Queen, didn't I? You should know by now that I do not break my promises."

Len watched as Rin stood and began to walk away. "Rin, where are you going?"

"I have an errand to run." She glanced at him over her shoulder, "We can continue this game later."

* * *

"I am very sorry for your loss, Mikuo." She embraced her mourning fiancé, "Miss. Miku was such a healthy woman, who would have thought that she would meet her end so suddenly?"

The male leaned into his lover's arms, "what am I going to do now, Rin? I've lost her."

"It's okay," she kissed his head in a loving, soothing, manner; "you have me, love."

"And I am thankful for that." He sighed, his eyes adapting a far-away look as he seemed to be lost in his thoughts, "I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you."

"Don't you worry at all about that, Mikuo," Rin smiled kindly at him, "for as long as you should live, I will be yours and only yours."

"Thank you, Rin." He began to cry as he held her close to him.

Rin didn't speak, and her eyes drifted to the ground, and to their observers, it seemed as though she too was about to cry, though Len knew her well enough to know that she was merely suppressing laughter; it had been her who killed Miku, after all, and she was the reason that the usually composed Mikuo had been reduced to such a state of distress. "Rin, may I speak to you for a moment?"

Rin glanced at her twin as he approached, and Mikuo looked at him curiously as well, wiping his tears with a handkerchief his fiancée had handed him. "What is it you wish to speak to me about so much that you would go as far to take me from my grieving fiancé?"

Len bit his lip, "I . . . I had proposed to Miku just last night and she had accepted. I'm afraid I need your support during my time of loss just as much as Mikuo does."

The teal-haired male sent the blond a pitying look, "I hadn't realized you were so close to my sister. Of course you would like to speak to Rin for comfort as well; she is your sister after all. I apologize for keeping her to myself."

"No, no, _I'm _sorry for taking her from you."

Mikuo shook his head, dismissing it, "I need to make a phone call anyway—I'm sure my Mother would need some comfort."

Rin kissed his cheek before he turned to leave, "hurry back, dear."

"I will."

With her fiancé gone, Rin was able to focus her attention solely on her twin, "what is it you _really _wished to speak to me about, Len?"

"I want to know why you did it, Rin." Their eyes met and she raised a brow, "why did you kill Miku Hatsune?"

"I did tell you I would," she examined her nails as though they were speaking of nothing more interesting than the weather, "in any case; she was beginning to become something of a nuisance."

"A nuisance?"

"In short, she was beginning to irritate me." She smirked at him, "is that a problem?"

"N-no." He toyed with the hem of his shirt, a nervous habit of his. "That was all. I'll be going no—"

"Oh no, Len, please stay." Rin smiled at him, "there was something I wanted to ask you about."

"Is that so? What is it?"

"Chess."

He stared at her wordlessly, surprised by the topic, "c-chess?"

"Yes. Chess." She nodded, "more specifically, the Queen and her King."

"What of them?"

"Do you think that perhaps, sometimes the Queen would grow bored of listening to her husband's demands? Or maybe she would fall in love with the other king—whatever the case; do you think it's possible that at some point, the Queen would find the best move to be destroying her King?"

"Destroying . . . her King?" His mouth felt dry and he wasn't sure he liked the direction this conversation was taking, "that isn't possible in chess, Rin."

"But say for a moment that it was," she tilted her head, "do you think it would happen?"

"P-perhaps." He bit his lip, "why do you ask?"

She twirled a strand of her hair around her fingers, looking up at him in an innocent way, "because this Queen feels no further need for her King."

A pained scream cut through the air, one that would be heard, no doubt, in all corners of the home. Len made a move to exit the room to investigate but Rin only grinned.

"Checkmate."

* * *

**A/N;;**

I just lost the game.


	18. 18: Dear You

**Title: **Dear You

**Disclaimer: **Gah. Not mine.

**Dedication: **To hamxham ;; Happy Birthday! :D

**Words: **1,593 (I'm sorry it's so short).

**Warning**: Noncest. Rin has a potty mouth! :O

* * *

**Number Eighteen: Dear You;;**

_In which Len receives a love letter._

* * *

Dear You.

Ignore the salutation, please. I couldn't decide how I should address you and for some reason, I thought that you wouldn't like "Dear the kid with the blond hair that I like but I can never admit to it," so at least be thankful it's not that.

Well, anyway. That's not really want you want to hear in a love letter, is it? That's what this is, by the way. A love letter. For you. Awesome, right? Because these totally aren't cliché (note the sarcasm). This letter of love is completely unique and original and _totally_ nothing like the declarations of petty love that someone that is _not me _keeps slipping into your locker (seriously: Not. Me.)

I was, however, the one who stuck her pre-chewed gum on your geometry text book (which, if you didn't notice it yet, well, yeah. "Surprise!"). If you eat it now, it'll be like indirect kissing! Except, only one-sided. Unless you stick the gum somewhere for me to find and chew which would be kind of hard considering I'm not going to tell you who I am. Good luck with that, by the way. Finding out who I am, I mean. It's not going to be easy. Seriously. I'm making it hard for you.

Oh. Guess what? I just went to Google using my awesome Blackberry (I named her "Charlie" because that's totally a unisexual name) and I typed in "how to write a love letter". Apparently I'm doing it wrong.

Step One: Use nice stationary (err . . . yeah. Whoops, my bad. Hope you don't mind that this is on the back of my French worksheet) with blue or black ink. Hey, I'm using black ink! I got something right! Yes! It also says handwritten, and, yeah, this is! Awesome! Aren't you happy? You're getting a(n almost) proper love letter!

Step Two: Ha. Apparently I'm supposed to write it in a romantic atmosphere to "stimulate the emotion of love". Think writing this in the back of my French class is good enough? It _is_ one of the languages of love, after all.

Step Three: Date it. Uhm, what? How am I supposed to _date_ a letter? No. Wait. They meant write the date at the top. Let's just pretend this is at the top, 'kay? "November 9, 2010". Now you know the date. Good for you.

Step Four: Choose an endearing salutation. Don't be formal. Use your love's first name. For example: "My dearest Jennifer . . ." or "My darling Matt . . ." Uhm. Whoops? I suppose now I know how I was _supposed_ to start it. Okay. Uhm. Yeah. Hey, what's up, "My dearest/darling Len"?

Step Five: Start your Love Letter by telling your beloved your reasons for writing. Well. Shit. I'm writing this because I am in love with you. Yeah. Weird, right? Especially considering that I've never even spoken a word to you in my entire life.

Step Six: Include reasons why you fell in love. . . . . Because you're awesome, hot, smart, hot, nice, hot, talented, and . . . I dunno if I said it yet, but you're _hot_.

Step Seven: End casually. Meh. I'm not going to end it yet, but I'll keep that in mind.

Step Eight: Don't just end with: "Love, 'name'." Even if you said, "All my love," it would be better. You become even more romantic by writing something like: "Dream of me, my love..." Once again: I'll keep that in mind.

Step Nine: Include something extra (a gift). . . . Hey, do you want (another) piece of gum?

Step Ten: Be neat. Well, I'm fucked here, but let's pretend I'm actually neat, 'kay?

Step Eleven: Be expressive. I am. Wait, I am, right? I don't really know anymore . . .

Step Twelve: Read list before starting letter.

Shit.

Okay, so I fucked up more than one of those steps, but we should _totally_ both pretend that I didn't because I don't have enough paper to start this letter over. Okay. So, by now, you either a) think I'm a nut job, b) are totally in love with me or c) have stopped reading this entirely.

I sincerely hope it's not the latter.

Okay. So. I'm actually going to follow the advice I found on another site, and like, "narrate" my feelings toward you:

"Whenever I see you walk past me, while I stand at my locker and you're on your way to class, I feel my heart skip a beat (disregard that that's probably impossible and/or unhealthy. It just seemed a romantic thing to say). You never notice me staring at you as you chat with your friends and I watch you absently, my eyes calculating your every movement, waiting for you to drop something just so I can pick it up for you and return it to you and you'll smile for me. Or I can keep whatever it is you drop and keep it beside my heart, always."

Okay. Now doesn't that sound pleasantly stalker-ish?

Shall I try again? Okay, here it goes:

"You run your fingers through your hair and I long for nothing more than to swat your hands away and do the job myself. To run my fingers through your beautiful, soft, blond hair would be amazing. I imagin—"

Fuck that. I sound _way_ too much like a creeper.

Another site tells me to describe myself vaguely enough so that you won't know my identity, but enough so I stand out a little from the crowd (but isn't that a bit contradictory? If I stand out from the crowd, then you _must_ know who I am). Anyways, I'll give it a shot:

I'm not as tall as the average human being, and I've been told I'm rather thin, though I personally believe I have to lose a couple of pounds. My _gorgeous_ blond hair (no, I'm not being vain, I really do have beautiful hair) is about to my chin. I won't tell you how I style it, though, because . . . Psh. That would give it away. I have blue eyes that people tell me are pretty, but they're not as pretty as yours. Uhm . . . I could probably use a good tan, too.

Can't really think of much else to say. So, uhm.

Eternally your stalker,

Me!

Postscript: Shit! I was supposed to end it with something along the lines of "dreaming of the day you will one day be mine" wasn't I? Well. Fuck.

Dreaming of the day you will one day be mine,

Me.

* * *

Rin,

I thought that it would, perhaps, be a good idea to reply to your, err, _heartfelt_ letter of love (which really _wasn't _abnormal in the least {Yes, I'm being sarcastic}).

Well, though your letter certainly wasn't the first declaration of love I've ever received (what is it about me that seems to attract the opposite gender?) I, uhm, do appreciate your letter very much.

I am sorry to say, however, that I did find said gum last week and threw it away. I fear I have dashed your hopes for indirect kissing. My apologies. Also, finding out who you are was hardly a difficult task. You left it quite obvious it was you. Or rather, I suppose you didn't notice that I was watching you stuff the letter in between the cracks of my locker? By the way—yelling at the locker isn't going to help any when trying to fit something in between it; the locker is not alive, it doesn't understand you. Also, you might not have wanted to have written the love letter on your homework that you wrote your _name _on.

Those are . . . those are lovely steps. I never realized there was a guide to writing love letters. I personally thought that they were supposed to come directly from the heart and should be bound by no format. In any case, I suppose I could at least provide you with some reassurance enough to tell you that I _will_ in fact, pretend that the letter was written in the "correct" format.

And might I say that, your narration . . . . well. Wow. Your imagination is certainly . . . vivid. I suppose that can get you far in life, and you can cherish your creativity. Though I would, of course, thank you not to make me the target of such strange scenarios.

Ah, your description of yourself is stunningly accurate, though I hardly think you need to lose any weight. On the contrary, I think woman with a little meat on them are more beautiful and appear healthier (not that you're fat or anything, because you are most certainly not). Perhaps you would gain more than weight should you choose to eat a bit more. After all, you hardly look healthy (no offense, it's just that you appear rather . . . underfed). And your hair _is_ rather, err, "gorgeous," I agree.

As I said before, I really do appreciate your letter, however, I regret to inform you that I do not feel the same way. I would, though, like very much to get to know you better—this could very well be the start of something wonderful. I take it you are free this Friday? I'll pick you up at seven, I already know where you live. I have methods, after all.

Very sincerely yours in every way,

Len Kagamine

Ps—Who even says "postscript" these days?

* * *

**A/N;;**

Haha! Len knew it was Rin the whole time!

I'm so sorry for the fail quality, hamham, my mom kept deleting what I wrote for you. This was written, like, just now. Because my mom deleted it **five fickin' times.**

OTL

I'm **so **sorry.

I wish you a very happy birthday, though!

. . . It was today, right? **RIGHT?**


	19. 19: Mirror

**Title: **Mirror.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**Dedication: **Whoever wants this crap.

**Words: **621.

**Warning**: Angst. (Strongly) suggested twincest.

* * *

**Number Nineteen: Mirror;;**

_They were the perfect reflection of each other._

* * *

_( —Rin— )_

_._

_._

_He was my mirror._

_My twin._

_My perfect reflection._

_Everything I do, he does._

_Everything I say, he says._

_Everything I think, he thinks._

_I am him, he is me._

_That's just the way it is._

_A person cannot _not_ have a reflection—it isn't possible._

_Likewise, I cannot _not_ have him—it isn't possible._

_I am Len, Len is me._

_In a twisted sort of way, it works._

* * *

My breath fogged the mirror and I turned away from my reflection, a feeling of repulsion dominating my heart.

Once upon a time, Len and I were identical.

But that was so long ago.

My hair had grown, falling past my shoulders. My breasts have developed as I grew into a woman. My once chubby, child fingers had grown longer and thinner, become far too feminine for even Len.

The person I was becoming couldn't be Len anymore.

This is _me._

_Rin._

What a filthy, _disgusting_ girl I am.

I pulled open the drawer, grabbing a pair of scissors.

I had to do this quickly before I change my mind.

But, of course, I _wouldn't _anyway. This is all I could do to make me his reflection again.

To make me _Len_ again.

In one quick, fluid movement, I grabbed a bunch of my hair and cut through it with the scissors.

There.

I focused my attention back to the mirror.

Len stared back at me.

No.

That was still me.

With a frown, I fingered my unevenly cut hair. It was too choppy. I quickly attempted to straighten it all out.

Now.

Yes, that's it.

Hi, Len.

I tied my hair back into a ponytail, the way he did it.

Perfect.

I wasn't 'Rin' anymore.

I am Len.

This person staring back at me?

That's Len.

Len.

Len.

_Len._

My hand touched the mirror, the Len on the other side copying my movements. I leaned forward and as I did, 'Len' did too. My lips brushed against the mirror as I spoke:

"I love you."

* * *

_( —Len— )_

_._

_._

_She was my mirror._

_My twin._

_My perfect reflection._

_Everything I do, she does._

_Everything I say, she says._

_Everything I think, she thinks._

_I am her, she is me._

_That's just the way it is._

_A person cannot _not_ have a reflection—it isn't possible._

_Likewise, I cannot _not_ have her—it isn't possible._

_I am Rin, Rin is me._

_In a twisted sort of way, it works._

* * *

Who is that looking at me with disgust?

Oh.

Right.

That's me.

_Len Kagamine._

The person that shouldn't exist.

After all, why should there be a Len when there is already a Rin?

And Rin is so much better anyway.

So why not have two Rin's?

Once, long ago, there were.

There was no "Len".

Only "Rin".

But that time had gone.

I ripped the hair tie from my hair, and my hair fell loose to frame my face.

It wasn't quite right but it was close enough.

I looked enough like Rin for it to pass.

I wasn't "Len" anymore.

I'm Rin.

The strong one, the confident one, the innocent one, the perfect one, the . . .

The one that mattered.

The _only _one that mattered.

There was no "Len" in the world.

There was no need for a "Len" in the world; there was a "Rin".

Because wouldn't you prefer being "right"?

Left was just a useless direction.

Right was better.

So much better.

Rin was better.

Infinitely better.

I examined my reflection carefully.

This person here . . .

This was Rin.

Unthinkingly, I leaned closer to the mirror.

My lips brushed against the reflection of my lips . . .

"Love me."

* * *

**A/N;;**

Angst.

Pure angst.

I have no excuse really.

Well, not really.

I've been suffering from Writer's Block.

Like, majorly.

So, like, usually when I come out of it, I get all these weird, crazy ideas.

And I've been **way **addicted to tumblr.

So, like, some people's posts kind of influenced this (idk).

AND finally, my uncle in Japan is trying to graduate college or something and had to write a paper in English, which isn't his native tongue.

'Cause he, like, speaks Japanese.

So he had me edit it for him.

And, like, he talked about how his friends were like his mirror.

So this was born.


	20. 20: Falling

**Title: **Falling.

**Disclaimer: **. . .

**Dedication: **Anyone.

**Words: **331 (My shortest one thus far. T.T)

**Warning**: Angst. Angst. Angst. Oh! I forgot- angst.

* * *

**Number Twenty: Falling;;**

_A person could only fall for so long._

* * *

For as long as I could remember, I had been falling.

The fall was long, never ending it seemed at times, but sometimes I'd get a glimpse at the bottom—the cold, hard ground—only for it to flicker away, my fall growing in distance. It wasn't possible, it couldn't be, for something to fall for so long. The rate at which things fall is a constant 9.8 m/s squared, I remember, so shouldn't I have hit the bottom now?

But nothing had ever been rational in my life. Things happen for seemingly no reason at all. Everything just happened at random, like putting together a puzzle with all the wrong pieces—everything fell into the incorrect places and nothing fit.

I would scream, but nothing would come from that; no one would hear me—so I long forgot how to use my voice. I would cry, but nothing would come from that; no one would see my tears—so I long forgot how to cry.

I just let myself fall, losing all track of everything else around me, my eyes closed so I wouldn't have to see what I know is coming. I let myself be numb, immune.

But I opened my eyes once, something in me telling me to, and I saw the bottom as I had before, with one exception—it was doing nothing but coming closer.

And unlike before, I could see a boy standing there, waiting for me with a face so similar to my own, set in fierce determination. His arms were spread as if waiting to embrace someone. No, not someone—

Me.

Before shock could set in, before I could utter a single word of warning—at the rate I was falling, I would crash into him painfully and he would be hurt—I reached the bottom, surprising uninjured. I looked up at him surprised and his name, that came to me so simply, slipped out of my lips, "Len."

He had caught me.

* * *

**A/N;;**

Have you noticed yet?

I like writing angst. -.-;;

WOW. Before I even realized it- we're at number twenty! Thanks so much for all the support till now guys!

Also, this was supposed to be a weekly update thing, and I actually told a couple people it would be, but I haven't been able to do that, sorry. I've been suffering from writer's block, and now I'm grounded. I've been sneaking on lately to update and such. ^^;

Sorry!

Hopefully, though, I'll be able to post regularly soon.

Until next time,

Amary.

Postscript;; I don't really like this one, so feel free to hate it.


	21. 21: Hero

**Title: **Hero

**Disclaimer: **. . .

**Dedication: **Who wants it? :D

**Words: **[unavailable]

**Warning**: Random. Crap. Twincest. Language. Lack of editing.

* * *

**Number Twenty-One: Hero;;**

_In which Rin and Len have to write essays about their hero.  


* * *

_

First, might I say that the subject matter of this essay is absolutely ridiculous? My "hero"? You have _got to be kidding me. _What century do you think this _is? _I am _not _some damsel in distress in need of a hero, I am _the _almighty Rin Kagamine and I can kick the ass of any bitch who thinks he (or she) can—

Errr. Never mind. This is a school assignment. I should watch my language.

But I am _way _too lazy to back up and, y'know, delete all that, so whatever.

So.

ANYWAY.

Back to the topic.

My hero.

(Ew).

Believe it or not, my hero is actually . . .

My brother. Len. (I know, shocking).

He may be a shota . . . and he might be a weak, useless, poor excuse of a male, but . . . he's my "hero".

Because.

Uhm.

He just is.

I guess part of the reason is that he's always been here for me, like always at my side and . . . although it gets kind of annoying after a while (that's right Len, annoying, _now stop reading over my shoulder_), I appreciate him being here. For me. Like . . . yeah.

And I guess it's also because he _understands _me. Without even having to say anything, he just . . . _knows._

_Everything that happens to me . . . _He just . . . I . . .

I guess I love him for it.

(Not in that way!)

(. . .)

(Okay, in that way.)

(But don't tell anyone.)

(OMG, YOU BETTER NOT TELL ANYONE, KIYOTERU-SENSEI).

(Dead serious about this).

(I know where you live).

(And where you sleep at night).

(Remember that).

ANYWAY.

BACK TO THE TOPIC.

. . .

What was the topic?

Oh! Right.

Hero.

Len.

Yeah.

He's . . .

He's just the only one for me, you know? I just . . . he's my other half. He completes my thoughts and everything and he's just like another part of _me._

He knows_ everything _I think and feel.

Except for one thing.

He doesn't know that I love him in the non-socially accepted way.

. . .

Yeah. What a dense idiot.

I'll spare you the sob story, though (how kind of me).

But, uhm, yeah.

BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH.

THE END.

PS—don't fail me, please.

* * *

Rin, for once, decided to do her homework so I thought I should do the same. Good idea, yes, Kiyoteru-sensei? Alright, so the topic we are to right on is our hero, right? Alright, _that _I can do.

Wait.

I'm a _man. _A _man, _I say—why would I _need _a hero?

I mean, psh, who says I _have _one?

. . .

Okay, I do.

. . .

But I'm not telling you who it is!

. . .

Okay, it's Rin.

. . .

. . . Shut up.

So, yes, my _sister _is my hero. Does this make me any less of a man? I think _not. _It's just Rin is . . . she's a pretty tough chick. She doesn't let what anyone says or does affect her and she's just always smiling, and she's just so bright and refreshing like . . . like the sun, I guess. She just . . . she makes me feel _good._

(Not in _that _way).

(Pervert).

She's just . . . she's always there at my side, smiling, and ready to brighten my day. She makes me so happy and it's just . . . the kind of person she is is just so . . . a;lkdfjdaslkfj;asjdfk;asdl;fjkasdlfjsdfasdf

She has me speechless, half the time.

The other half I can't even form coherent thoughts , let alone words.

And the last half I just feel like I don't _deserve _being in her presence.

What had I ever done to deserve someone like her for a sister?

. . .

Wait.

Just noticed.

I had three halves.

Fuck.

Oh well.

Forget it.

Let's just pretend that I didn't, m'kay?

Back to the topic . . .

Rin, I think, is the only person out there for me. She just . . . completes me. We're two halves of a whole (or if we want to go by what I said earlier, there are _three _halves—who would the third half be, I wonder? Ah, forget it. [It's probably the Road Roller; she's our baby]). I don't know what I'd be without her . . .

Without Rin . . .

. . . Oh _God._

I don't even want to _think _about it.

That would be terrible.

Because you see, Kiyoteru-sensei, I . . . I have a confession to make.

I am in love with my twin sister and hero, Rin.

Sdaklfjasdlkfjasl;dkfjl;asdjfl;asdjf

Something's wrong with me, I know.

I mean, how could I?

It's just . . .

Not right . ..

But how could something so . . . _great, _be so _wrong?_

I just don't get it, Kiyoteru-sensei. Why? Just . . . why?

Ah, it doesn't matter though, does it? I mean, Rin doesn't feel the same way, soo . . .

My life is a mistake.

Is this long enough of an essay?

I quit.

* * *

Rin & Len,

You both have a detention scheduled with me for Friday after school. I expect you both to show up.

In the detention, you are to re-write the essay about your "hero".

Failure to show up will result in a failing grade.

-Kiyoteru-sensei.

Postscript: My wife says "screw society and just screw _each other _already." Just so you know.

* * *

**A/N;; **What's this?  
I'm alive?  
. . .


	22. 22: Birthday

**Title: **Birthday

**Disclaimer: **I-I . . . I wish . . .

**Dedication: **Len-sama and Rin; it's their birthday!

**Words: **1111 ( done intentionally)

**Warning**: Random. Crap. Twincest. Language. Lack of editing.

* * *

**Number Twenty-Two: Birthday;;**

_It's the twins' birthday!  


* * *

_

"Len," I wrapped my arms around him from behind and he jumped slightly, surprised, "happy birthday, twin~"

"Thanks, Rin, happy birthday to you, too." He grinned at me and pulled something out of his pocket. Removing himself from his arms, he put the small box in my hand, "your gift."

"Oh." I frowned, "I forgot to get you something."

He only smiled, "don't worry 'bout it, Rin, just open it."

I nodded and did as I was told only to find that the box he handed me was . . . empty.

"I didn't get you anything, either." Smirking, he left the room.

"_Len, get back here! I will _**kill** _you!"

* * *

_

"Rin, why are you in such a rotten mood?"

"Meiko-nee!" I threw myself into her arms as she seated herself on the couch, "Len's a jerk!"

She frowned, "are you two fighting? But it's your birthday!"

"I know, I know, but he didn't get me a gift! It makes me _so _angry!"

"Well . . . what did _you _get _him?"_

" . . . Well, he _thinks _I didn't get him anything but I was just joking about that," I pouted, "but I _did _get him his own keys to the road roller . . . he's been asking forever because I hog it or something."

"So maybe if you give it to him, he'll realize the mistake he's made and give you a gift?"

I scoffed. "Yeah, right. No. He isn't getting anything from me anymore."

Meiko sighed, pushing me off of her lap gently, "alright, can't say I didn't _try _to fix the problem . . . I'm just gonna go drink some sake or somethin' . . ."

As she was leaving the room, a thought occurred to me, "Hey, Meiko-nee?"

"Hm?" She paused at the doorway, "what?"

" . . . Did _you _get me anything?"

". . ." She left the room.

"You _suck!" _

I swear I heard her laugh in response.

* * *

"Mikuo-nii," I whined as I entered his room, "I'm having a crappy day, cheer me up!"

He frowned and motioned me over to sit next to me on his bed, "alright. I was just reading but I guess you're more important."

"Of course I am." I jumped onto the bed next to him.

"So, what's up? And why are you coming to _me? _Usually you go to Miku to complain about things—not that I mind of course."

I frowned, "I couldn't find Miku-nee anywhere. I think she's hiding from me."

"Huh." Mikuo looked puzzled, "I wonder why . . ."

"Yeah," I sighed, "And _no one _got me a present—not even Len!"

"Hey! I wouldn't say _no one." _He grinned, "_I _got you both a present, Rin. Do you want yours now?"

"Yes I want mine now!" I grinned, "you're the best Mikuo-nii!"

He grinned, reaching over the side of the bed to grab a nicely wrapped box, "I know. Now, keep in mind that I didn't have too much money left after everyone's Christmas presents . . ."

I rolled my eyes, "I don't care what it _is, _Mikuo-nii, I'm just really happy you got me something."

He smiled as I contemplated the best way to open the gift. Mikuo always had a way of wrapping presents so that they looked absolutely gorgeous and it would be such a waste to have to rip through everything . . . shrugging, I ripped all the wrapping paper off in one fluid movement—like a _boss. _The box was just plain and white and left no clues as to what was inside and so I tried, with much difficulty, to get through the tape to open the box. "I . . . I can't do it."

Mikuo chuckled and grabbed a pair of scissors, handing them to me. "This should make things easier."

I grinned and, instead of cutting the tape like any normal person would, I stabbed the box with the scissors and ripped it open like a beast. "Oh! It's so _cute!"_

The gift that Mikuo had gotten me was a pillow in the shape of an orange—said orange had an adorable little winking face and it was just the cutest thing, and—

"Mikuo-nii, you're awesome!" I threw my arms around him, much to his surprise.

"I'm glad you like it, Rin." He smiled.

"Like it? I _love _it!"

"I'm glad." I pulled away from him and smiled, and nodded.

"I'm going to go show Len!" I was already off the bed and to the door when I remembered that Len and I was fighting now. "Err . . . ."

"Go show Len, Rin. You two really shouldn't be fighting on your birthday and it might make for a good conversation opener so you two can finally make up."

Mikuo winked at me and I grinned, "good idea, thanks, Mikuo-nii!"

"No problem!"

* * *

"Len?" I opened the door to the bedroom I shared with my twin hesitantly . . . "Len, are you in here?"

"'Sup?" He lay on the bed, his head hanging off of it, and I could see clearly that he was bored.

"I . . . Look what Mikuo-nii got me for my birthday! It's better than what _you _got me—oh that's right, you didn't get me anything!" I threw the pillow at his face and he sat up abruptly to dodge it.

Len frowned at me, "you still pissed about that?"

"Of course I am!"

"But . . . you didn't get me anything, either . . ."

"I was _joking! _See?" I reached into my pocket and pulled out the gift I had gotten him, "it's a key to the road roller because you've been asking for one for a _really long time_ and I got a cute lil' banana key chain to go with it!"

Len got up from the bed and approached me, carefully taking the gift from me. "Oh. That's actually really cool of you."

"Yeah, but _you _didn't get me anything! I feel so betrayed!"

Len rolled his eyes, "what, you think that if _you _joke about not getting me a gift, _I _can't?"

"I-I . . . what?"

"I _did _get you somethin', Rin. It was just too much fun seeing how angry you were so I couldn't tell you earlier . . ."

My eyes narrowed and he grinned.

"What did you get me?"

"I got you . . . me."

And without hesitation, he kissed me. When he pulled away, I was blushing, surprised.

"Uh . . . thanks. But no thanks."

"Huh?"

"Just kidding!"

And I gave him a kiss of his own.

* * *

**A/N;;**

And once again, I prove I am alive.

Lol.

Happy birthday to Rin and Len-sama! :D

Another update to be seen later today or soon, depending on how far I am when I post this.

It's midnight where I am, so it is technically their birthday. Lol.


	23. 23: CrossDress

**Title: **Cross-dress

**Disclaimer: **Haha, funny story . . .

**Dedication: **Kerii; my twin, my waifu, and the mother of my adopted baby. I love you, darlin~

**Words: **1,388

**Warning**: PURE CRACK. NOT EVEN KIDDING.

* * *

**Number Twenty-Three: Cross-dress;;**

_In which Rin walks in on her brother wearing her clothes . . .

* * *

_

"Len~" Rin opened the door to the bedroom she shared with her brother with a grin . . .

. . . and was greeted with the sight of her brother . . . wearing her clothes.

". . . I guess I'll come back later."

"Wait, Rin, it's not what it looks like! I just-"

The door closed before Len could finish justifying his actions.

" . . . oh crap. This'll make things awkward."

* * *

"M-Miku-nee . . . I'm scarred. For life."

"Hm? Rin-chan? What's wrong?" Miku looked up from what she was doing (cooking . . . _something _that was full of leeks) and frowned at the blonde girl. "Did something happen?"

"I . . . Well . . ." Rin hesitated, trying to decide if it was a good idea to tell the tealette just what she had seen, "you know . . . you know how I dress kind of . . ."

"Slutty? Yeah, what about it?"

Rin glared at her, "gee, thanks. I feel so good about myself. You telling me that I dress like a slut—exactly what I wanted to hear."

Miku giggled, "yep! So, what is it? What's wrong?"

"W-Well . . . you know my clothes . . . don't you think it would be wrong if a . . . if a _guy _wore them?"

". . . . Rin-chan," Miku spoke carefully, "are you trying to tell me something? Are you secretly a—"

"N-No! Stop assuming things!" Rin's cheeks turned red, "I-I just . . . what if . . . what if Len were to wear my clothes?"

"Len-kun . . .?" Miku seemed to consider it for a moment, "well, it wouldn't be too bad, I think, because he looks so much like you."

"Yeah, but isn't it . . . wrong for a guy to . . .?"

Miku shrugged, "not really. Clothes are clothes."

"Yeah, but you know how Len is always going on about how he's _so _manly and _not _shota?"

"Hm . .. yeah?"

"So then . .. wouldn't cross-dressing counteract all that?"

"I guess it might . . . Rin-chan . . . why are you bringing all of this up so suddenly?"

"Well . .. I walked in on Len . . . wearing my clothes . . . M-Miku-nee, why are you looking at me like that?"

"PICS OR IT DIDN'T HAPPEN." The girl grabbed Rin suddenly, "_PICS OR IT DIDN'T HAPPEN!"_

"W-What are you . . . What are you even _talking _about?"

"D-Did you get any pictures?"

"Miku-nee, you look like a fre—"

"_DID YOU?"_

"No! I freakin' ran out of there as fast as I could!"

". . . Was he cute?"

" . . . I suppose, yes, he was."

"Rin-chan." Miku released the younger girl, "you are a disgrace to all girls everywhere."

"I . . . uh . . . what?"

Miku just shook her head and left the kitchen.

"Wait! Miku-nee! You left the stove on! And you're still cooking—whatever this is! And—kyaa! It's burning! It's on fire! Where's the fire extinguisher! KYAAA _SOMEONE SAVE ME THIS FREAK OF NATURE CAME TO __**LIFE."**_

"Psh, chillax, Rin-chan." Miku poked her head back into the kitchen, "it's supposed to do that."

* * *

"Kaito-nii."

"Rin-chan? What's wrong—are you _crying?"_

"K-Kaito-nii . . . I'm scared to talk to Miku-nee _ever again. _I _don't want to do it. __**Ever. **_And Len wears my clothes, apparently."

". . . Sounds like a problem. Come here."

Rin seated herself on Kaito's lap and he patted her hair soothingly, "there, there, it'll be alright. Miku-chan is just a monster and Len-kun is a bit odd. You just have to learn to accept that."

"B-But . . ."

"Shh . . . everything will be alright, Rin-chan."

"O-Okay . . ."

"Yo, 'sup Kai—woah! What is going on here!"

Both looked up as Gumiya walked into the living room, holding a half-eaten carrot and looking surprised.

"Kaito, man, are you . . . _pedo-ing _on Rin?"

Kaito's eyes widened in surprise, "of course not! Why would you even—"

"Because, dude, it sure _looks _like it! She's sittin' on your freakin' _lap!"_

"No, Gumiy—"

"Oh, but it's cool, it's cool." The green-haired male nodded, "I get it, man."

"You don't underst—"

"I was like that, too, once." He adapted a far-away look, "yeah, those were the days. I miss 'em."

". . . Don't you have a girlfriend, though? Why are you thinking about other girls?" Rin looked confused.

"Oh, yeah, I do." He grinned, "don't get me wrong, Rin, I'm happy with my girl, I was just . . . what was the word. I can't remember—"

"'Reminiscing'?" A girl, Mizki, approached him from behind, "that certainly better be the case, Gumiya-kun, or we would have to have a long discussion."

"Mizki-chan! Hi!" Rin jumped off from Kaito's lap and approached the older girl, hugging her.

"Hello, Rin-chan. Oh, and hello to Kaito-san, as well." The dark haired woman smiled, "if you would please excuse Gumiya-kun and I; we have some . . . business to attend to."

"Of course." Kaito nodded at her as she left, pulling her boyfriend along with her.

Just as the two left, Len walked in (dressed in his normal attire) eating a banana, "oh hey, was that Mizki just then? She's pretty, isn't she?"

". . . Do _you _want to be that pretty, too, Len?"

Len choked on his banana and Kaito coughed to hide his laughter.

"Rin, what are you—"

"I _saw _you Len, and you _know _I did, so don't deny it. Does dressing like a girl make you feel pretty? Don't worry Len, you're already cute. We don't blame you, though."

"Woah, wait, Rin. You don't understa— _Kaito, if you're just going to laugh, then get the hell out!_"

Holding his hands up as if to say 'alright, you win' Kaito walked out of the room with a grin.

"Len, it's okay. You don't have to defend yourself; I understand."

"No, you don't. I wasn't cross-dressing—"

"You were wearing my clothes."

"Okay, so I _was. _But the only girl I want to dress up as is you!"

" . . . Haha . . . What?"

" . . . Did you just laugh at me?"

"No. Of course not."

"You _did!" _Len turned red in his embarrassment, "you really did!"

"Alright, so it was a little funny . . . but still, only me? Why?"

"Because, Rin, I might think that other girls are pretty and stuff, but the only girl that's beautiful to me is you."

" . . . Awww." Rin grinned, "that's so cute!"

"You're not taking this seriously, are you?"

"Not at all~" She smiled, "but . . . I suppose . . . since you're being so cute, I can thank you?"

"H-Huh? What'd you mean?"

Rin approached her brother slowly, "I mean, Len, that I want to _thank you. __**Physically."**_

So while the author stares at the screen and says "Lol what" as she tries to figure out what she just wrote and is now, breaking the fourth wall by typing this because she is that awesome, Rin gave her brother a simple kiss on the cheek. And whispered into his ear "_Thank you."_

When she pulled away, she grinned. "Aw, look~ You're blushing~ You're so cute, Len-chan~"

"I-I, h-hey! Rin! That's not fair—"

"What're you two doing in here?" Miku walked in, eating something out of a bowl and Rin screamed.

"You stay away from me woman! Don't you dare come anywhere near me! Especially not with _that!"_

And still screaming some nonsense, the blonde girl ran out of the room.

" . . . What's her problem?" Miku asked Len.

The boy shrugged, "I dunno. Maybe it's 'that week.'"

"Okay, so, hey, Len-kun . . . I heard that you crossdress . . ."

* * *

**A/N;;**

So . . . haha . . . uhm . ..

Mizki is VY1 Mizki, btw. She's a lesser-known Vocaloid and she doesn't even technically _have _any character data. She's basically fan-based while at the same time . . . not. Lol.

Gumiya/Mizki is a bit of a crack pairing that comes from the Vocaloid RP on Tumblr, soo . . . it's canon there. LOLOLOLOL.

Anyway.

Yeah.

I have no excuses.

I really don't.


End file.
